Jeux dangereux
by Kamikoukaki
Summary: Nouvelle analyste de la petite équipe de la CPI dirigée par Louis Daniel, Alice possède un don rare: celui de capter les émotions des personnes de son entourage. Et ce don va se révéler déterminant dans l'enquête infernale qui va suivre où des meurtres inexpliqués et une course contre la montre semblent mener nos experts européens dans les coulisses d'un jeu meurtrier.
1. Chapter 1: Une nouvelle analyste

_**Saphira**:_

_"Bravo,pour ce chapitre captivant... Une fois arrivée à la dernière ligne, je me dis : zut ,déjà fini. _  
_J'attends avec impatience la suite de l'histoire . J'apprécie la présence rassurante de Hickman au côté d'Alice... Les personnages sont plus touchants ."_

**_Frederick Ssen:_**

_"J'A-DORE ! C'est excellent, très bien écrit, captivant... Presque une histoire à deux paliers, avec ce "jeu monstrueux" (si je reprends tes termes) qui assombrit le tableau.  
Tu réussis à mener une aventure policière magnifiquement et je te félicite, je sais à quel point c'est difficile.  
Je finis le boulot d'ici 2h, mais ça fait vraiment du bien de s'échapper avec ton aventure ! Merci !  
J'ai hâte que tu poste la suite !"_

**Prologue :**

La main surgit de l'obscurité avec une rapidité stupéfiante pour se plaquer sur la bouche d'Alice. La jeune femme hurla de frayeur mais son cri fut littéralement englouti par les ténèbres tendit que la pression se faisait plus forte sur son visage, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Ses yeux bleus agrandis par la terreur cherchaient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher mais les ombres avaient mangé la lumière et la terre étouffait les bruits. Seul demeura un instant son souffle paniqué mêlé à la respiration rauque de son agresseur qui la tenait fermement.

- Tss personne ne t'entendra crier ici petite fouineuse, chuchota t-il à son oreille alors qu'une vague d'agacement achevait de le traverser, dressant les cheveux d'Alice sur sa nuque.

Soudain une faible lumière s'alluma devant elle éclairant les murs humides et oppressant autour d'eux. C'est là qu'elle la vit. Gisant à même le sol inconsciente, Eva Vittoria .

**Chapitre 1 :** _Une nouvelle analyste_

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

Alice déposa deux minuscules gouttes du mélange protéique du coté positif du gel d'agarose avec une précaution infinie. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle posa la pipette graduée pour s'emparer d'un flacon d'anticorps marqués radio-activement par ses soins et en déposer une goutte supplémentaire par dessus les deux premières. Cette partie du test était la plus délicate car les anticorps spécifiques d'une protéine étaient complexes à fabriquer et par conséquent, coûtaient une somme exorbitante au labo universitaire. Il était donc primordial de ne pas les gâcher dans des expériences inutiles. Une fois les deux dernières gouttes déposées sur le gel, Alice brancha l'appareil pour générer le champs électrique qui ferait migrer ses protéines et attendit quelques secondes que le processus de séparation se déroule, légèrement frustrée de ne pas avoir pu mettre quelques gouttes de marqueurs en plus. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas protester contre les économies budgétaires mises en place par sa hiérarchie car elle avait trop peur de perdre un travail qui lui tenait à cœur et avec lui, le maigre salaire qu'il rapportait. La jeune femme soupira. Elle aurait rêvé travailler dans un de ces grands laboratoires à Paris à la sortie de ses études et faire des recherches plus captivantes que la séparation d'extraits protéiques de souris, mais ce n'était pas encore envisageable pour le moment, alors qu'elle venait à peine de terminer sa thèse et avait été embauchée dans un bâtiment de recherche jouxtant l'université où la jeune femme avait déjà passé cinq longues années de sa vie. Mais Alice ne désespérait pas pour autant et continuait secrètement à espérer qu'un jour son tour viendrait.

Elle était loin de se douter que sa bonne étoile avait finit par l'exaucer ce matin même, alors qu'elle transportait laborieusement sa machinerie vers le labo photo pour y déposer un film auto-radiographique, dernière étape avant l'extraction protéique. Sentant une légère vague de nervosité étrangère lui picoter la nuque, elle tourna la tête pour sourire au jeune laborantin qui attendait sur le palier de la pièce noire, tournant et retournant ses mains les unes dans les autres sans oser l'interrompre.

- Oui ? L'encouragea t-elle en cachant son exaspération par une expression qu'elle se voulait amicale.

Sa timidité excessive vis à vis d'elle énervait parfois la jeune femme. Surtout quand elle avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre patiemment qu'il rassemble son courage pour laisser un son sortir de ses lèvres.

- Désolé de vous déranger Mlle Lidelsen mais M. Gérois veut vous voir.

- Ah, merci Benjamin. Dit lui que je passerai dans son bureau dès que l'électrophorèse sera terminée, lui répondit Alice en retournant à sa préparation.

Elle était quelque peu surprise d'être convoquée chez son responsable chercheur car il ne l'appréciait guère et c'était réciproque si bien que, moin ils se croisaient, mieux ils se portaient. Alice détestait son air supérieur et la manière dont il la traitait, elle et ses collègues, et qui relevait d'avantage de l'exploitation qu'autre chose. C'était le genre d'homme qui aimait se donner de l'importance et rappeler à ceux qui l'entourent qu'il gagnait un peu mieux sa vie parce qu'il possédait une poignée de qualifications en plus. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se retrouver enfermé 24h sur 24 dans un bâtiment datant de la fondation de l'université baigné toute la journée par les effluves d'alcool à désinfecter, de crottes de souris et de sandwich au thon. Alice mourrait d'envie de lui sortir une ou deux répliques cinglantes à ce propos les rares fois où il se donnait la peine de lui adresser un regard mais elle se retenait, pour les mêmes raisons qui la poussait à ne pas lancer une pétition contre les restrictions budgétaires.

Loin de s'éloigner, la vague de nervosité s'accrut.

-Il dit que cela ne peut pas attendre, insista Benjamin, aussi mal à l'aise que si c'était réellement de sa faute.

- C'est bon c'est bon j'y vais, grommela Alice.

Lançant un soupir d'agacement, la jeune femme abandonna à contre cœur son gel d'électrophorèse pour rejoindre le bureau de Gérois au deuxième étage. Elle en profita au passage pour signer le registre de présence à la sortie du labo. Une nouvelle marque tous les jours même le week end. A 24 ans, Alice ne comptait pas ses heures. Était ce une façon pour elle de se détourner de sa solitude quotidienne ou simplement d'éviter de se poser trop de question sur sa vie ? Elle n'aurait su réellement le dire.

Arrivée devant le dit bureau, Alice passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Sa coupe courte aux mèches lisses couleur jai était très pratique lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se coiffer le matin avant de partir bosser et elle était relativement satisfaite de ses yeux bruns noisette soulignés par des sourcils volontaires qui ne nécessitaient pas non plus des heures de maquillage.

- Entrez, raisonna la voix monotone de M.Gérois.

L'homme n'était pas seul contrairement à ce que s'était attendue Alice. Et pourtant dieu sait que les visiteurs étaient rares au bâtiment 460 du campus d'Orsay dédié à la recherche biologique comme la moitié des édifices universitaires.

- Bonjour, salua t-elle poliment à l'intention du deuxième homme qui venait de se lever de sa chaise pour lui serrer la main.

Il était grand mais pas nécessairement large d'épaules. Des cheveux noirs encadrant un visage volontaire s'accordaient parfaitement avec le bleu trouble de ses yeux pour lui conférer une expression mêlant autorité et chaleur. Alice tenta d'ignorer les émotions qu'elle sentait déjà émaner de lui pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. Qui était cet homme et que lui voulait-il ? A en juger par la tête que faisait Gérois, il ne comprenait pas beaucoup lui non plus. Comme ce dernier n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour engager les présentations, l'inconnu s'en chargea à sa place.

- Bonjour Alice, je suis le commissaire Louis Daniel, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Bonjour Commissaire.

Alice trouva surprenant qu'un commissaire s'intéresse à son travail alors qu'il y avait une infinité de raisons pour que cela ne se produise pas. Après tout, pourquoi prêter attention à une étudiante en fin de thèse alors qu'Orsay regorgeait de génies en tout genre et qui plus est dans toutes les disciplines ? Le commissaire Daniel ne la laissa pas émettre d'avantages d'hypothèses et enchaîna.

- Je vais aller droit au but. Je dirige un équipe d'experts toutes nationalités confondue dont l'objectif est d'enquêter sur les crimes inter-frontaliers. Pour l'instant nous sommes uniques en notre genre et c'est la cours pénale internationale elle même qui nous appuie dans cet entreprise. Nous avons besoin de notre propre analyste. Cela t'intéresserai-t-il ?

Alice eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles mais cela ne fut rien comparé au maître chercheur qui roula des yeux ronds, manquant s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café qu'il avait négligemment avalé pendant le discours du commissaire.

- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Une...une analyste ? Pour résoudre des enquêtes policières ?

- Oui c'est l'idée. Si tu sais analyser des échantillons de sang ou des fragments d'ADN pour que notre expert en informatique les soumettent directement à ses bases de données, entre autre.

Et comment ! Alice savait faire une multitude d'autre choses que les limites imposées par son université et le contexte de ses études ne lui avaient pas permises de tester avant. Analyser tous type d'échantillon, récolter des indices biologiques sur des supports aussi variés que des poignées de portes ou un sol en béton, déterminer la provenance de tel ou tel échantillon de matière organique. Autant de disciplines qui l'avaient toujours passionnées. Mais à présent que le rêve se matérialisait enfin devant elle, l'angoisse de la désillusion l'empêchait de se réjouir complètement. Trop de fois au cours de sa vie, la jeune femme avait essuyé des déceptions douloureuses. Elle redoutait que cet homme n'en incarne une autre. Qu'elle garantie avait elle ? Aussi repoussant que Gérois pouvait-être, il lui assurait néanmoins un salaire fixe et une vie potable. Qu'elle était vraiment la portée de ce que lui offrait cet homme ci ?

- Pourquoi me demander à moi ? Après tout j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'écoles formant des spécialistes incontestés dans ce domaine non ? Pourquoi vous donner la peine de venir chercher une étudiante en fin de thèse ?

Elle avait manqué de rajouter : une pauvre fille qui a déjà du mal à voir où elle va, mais elle se tu au dernier moment. Pourtant, le regard que lui portait le commissaire semblait sincère, tout comme ce qu'elle percevait instinctivement de sa personne. La flamme de l'espoir cessa de diminuer.

- M . Gérois, pouvez vous nous laissez un instant je vous prie, demanda poliment le commissaire à un Gérois, surpris.

Alice sentit la colère de l'homme monter mais elle fut aussitôt dominée par un voile de soumission. Hochant la tête à contre cœur, il laissa Alice et Louis Daniel seuls dans son bureau et ferma la porte -un peu brusquement ?-derrière lui.

- Il n'a pas aimé que vous le remettiez à sa place, remarqua Alice que la situation amusait. Il ne manquera pas de me le faire regretter lorsque vous serez parti.

- Sauf si tu m'accompagne à la Haye, rétorqua Louis en levant un sourcil.

- La Haye ?! Mais il faudrait que je trouve un nouveau studio et puis...

- Tu verra que nous restons rarement au même endroit très longtemps. J'espère que tu aimes les voyages et les chambres d'hôtel. Et puis si tu décides de nous aider, tu pourra loger chez ma femme et moi en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

- Vous dites cela comme ci j'avais déjà accepté, ricana Alice.

- Je ne ne force pas la main c'est toi qui est libre de décider ou non, lui assura t-il avec patience.

Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans sa voix mais Alice percevait surtout un autre sentiment, plus profond, qui ne franchissait pas la barrière orale du langage mais qui émanait tout entier de sa personne. Quelque chose de triste et de douloureux, dont l'origine était impossible à déterminer à ce stade.

- Pourquoi avez vous besoin d'une analyste aussi vite ? Devina t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Louis ne chercha pas à masquer son étonnement et répondit instantanément :

- Nous sommes sur une affaire grave.

- Je n'arrive pas à joindre la propriétaire, laissa tomber Alice.

Cela faisait maintenant trois fois qu'elle tentait de résilier sa location à Orsay mais aucun signe de la femme qui lui louait le modeste studio. Ce léger contre-temps ennuyait la jeune femme qui espérait régler le problème avant de partir. A coté d'elle, le commissaire tendit leurs deux billets de trains au contrôleur en souriant intérieurement : avec la coquette somme qu'elle avait reçu en compensation de la part de Dorn, cela ne l'étonnait pas que la propriétaire d'Alice ne veuille plus décrocher. D'ailleurs elle avait sûrement décidé de quitter la région de peur d'une erreur sur la personne. Décidément, on pouvait toujours acheter les gens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'apercevra bien vite que tu a quitté les lieux, la rassura t-il de son habituel ton doux et particulièrement apaisant.

Alice se dit qu'il devait être agréable de travailler avec lui au quotidien, tout l'inverse de son ancien chef de recherche qu'elle prenait soin d'éviter dans les couloirs ! Rangeant avec un soupir son portable dans la poche avant de son sac de voyage, Alice monta dans le wagon à la suite de son nouveau supérieur. Cette idée était étrange lorsqu'elle y pensait. Travailler pour la cour pénale internationale était une chance inouïe et elle avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver même si elle avait finit par accepter la proposition du commissaire sans vraiment prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Louis Daniel et elle étaient directement allés à son studio pour récupérer ses affaires avant de prendre le premier train pour les Pays-Bas, encore une expérience nouvelle pour la jeune célibataire qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté la région Parisienne.

- Sur quelle genre d'affaire sommes nous alors ? Questionna t-elle alors que le TGV filait depuis une heure déjà à travers champs.

Louis sourit en l'entendant s'inclure d'office dans l'équipe. L'idée qu'elle est attendu quelques temps avant de lui donner sa réponse uniquement pour le principe lui effleura pour la première fois l'esprit.

- Une affaire de meurtre, comme la plupart de nos enquêtes, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux azurs et paisibles sur sa nouvelle analyste.

Alice mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information, à moins qu'elle n'assimile simplement le fait que les faits divers qu'elle lisait parfois dans les journaux deviendraient bientôt sa propre réalité quotidienne.

- Qui est mort et comment?

- Deux étudiants, probablement tabassés jusqu'à ce qu'ils décèdent de coups et blessures. Nous attendons encore les rapports des médecins légistes sur place. Pour le reste, Sebastian doit nous faire un rapport à notre arrivée.

Alice se souvint qu'il parlait de l'expert en informatique de l'équipe. Un Allemand si sa mémoire était bonne.

- Les légistes sur place ? Ils n'ont pas été retrouvés au même endroit ?

- Non. L'un d'eux est un Italien retrouvé en Suisse, l'autre est Allemand, répondit le commissaire Daniel en commandant un café. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Seulement de l'eau merci.

Alice sorti un sachet d'aspirine de son sac pour le diluer. Ses gestes précis et rapides indiquaient qu'il n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne ce genre d'antidouleur ce qui provoqua une légère inquiétude chez le commissaire, inquiétude non perçue par la jeune femme tant les émotions disparates qui l'entouraient étaient perturbantes. En effet, Alice supportait déjà depuis leur entrée dans la gare le tumulte des émotions qui agitaient chaque personne autour d'elle. Habituellement, elle arrivait à en faire abstraction lorsqu'il s'agissait de sensations minimes ou lointaines comme l'inquiétude ou le stress léger mais des sentiments plus forts et plus soudains dans son entourage l'atteignaient par vagues, parfois si intenses qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'y soustraire. Elle aurait tout donné pour être comme les gens normaux mais la nature semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- Mal à la tête ? S'enquit son supérieur en tentant de déchiffrer son expression.

- Oui ça m'arrive parfois, se contenta t-elle de répondre, évasive.

Mais Alice ne pu s'empêcher de noter que pas une fois depuis leur rencontre, le commissaire ne l'avait questionné sur sa famille, ne serait-ce que pour lui conseiller d'avertir ses proches de son déplacement. Elle en déduisit qu'il était au courant et donc, qu'il s'était informé sur elle. Mais savait-il également pour son...don ? Cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses et en particulier pourquoi il lui avait proposé un travail à elle plutôt qu'à un autre.

La jeune femme porta le gobelet à ses lèvres en réfléchissant. Deux meurtres dont un commit sur un étranger au pays, probablement faisant parti d'un programme d'échanges entre universités et séjournant à l'année dans un autre pays pour s'immerger dans la langue. Il y en avait des dizaines à Orsay tous les ans, principalement des anglais, des allemand et des japonais. Alice avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur l'affaire et aussi de rencontrer ceux avec qui elle allait travailler. Le commissaire avait été clair là dessus. Pas question de la garder enfermée dans un laboratoire car leur équipe était souvent en mouvement. Elle allait donc être avec eux sur le terrain et enquêter au même titre que les autres.

La sonnerie de portable du commissaire la tira de ses rêveries. Louis extirpa son téléphone de sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le siège libre à coté de lui et mit le haut parleur pour qu'Alice puisse suivre l'échange.

- Commissaire Daniel j'écoute.

- Louis ? C'est Carl. Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre en Belgique cette fois, le même mode opératoire. Sebastian et moi partons tout de suite. On se rejoins là-bas ? Tommy et Eva sont encore en Allemagne pour interroger la famille de la seconde victime.

- La voix semblait étouffée, comme si son possesseur était entrain d'enfiler sa veste à la vas vite, le combiné coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule.

- Pas de problème on arrive tout de suite. Dit moi, Anne Marie n'est pas encore rentrée de France ?

- Non elle m'a appelé hier pour dire qu'elle aurait besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires . Apparemment son affaire d'immigrés clandestins est plus compliquée que prévue...

- Bien, on dirait que nous ne seront que tous les six pour cette affaire. Le temps de changer de train et nous arriverons dans trois heures environ. Dit à Sebastian d'essayer de scanner la scène de crime avant l'arrivée de la cavalerie le temps que j'obtienne un mandat de Dorn. J'espère arriver avec Alice avant que la police locale ne détruise des preuves !

- Bien, à toute à l'heure !

Alice glissa un œil vers le commissaire. Un troisième meurtre aussi tôt n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Le meurtrier semblait incapable de se retenir longtemps et si d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, les tueur en série augmentaient la fréquence de leurs attaques avec le temps ou le stress, alors il fallait faire vite.

- Espérons que nous trouvions une nouvelle piste cette fois ci, murmura Louis en laissant dériver son regard sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

Partageant ses espoirs, Alice se contenta de se caler confortablement dans son siège. Le voyage promettait d'être long mais captivant. Et l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Chapter 2: La troisième victime

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **_Voila la suite ! L'enquête semble patiner et le tueur avoir quelques longueurs d'avance. L'équipe de la CPI arrivera t-elle à le coincer avant qu'un nouveau meurtre oblige Dorn à leur retirer l'enquête ? Rien n'est moins sur !_

_Merci beaucoup **Saphira** pour ton commentaire qui m'a donner le brin de courage qui me manquait pour finir au plus vite le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**Chapitre 2 : **

« Salement amoché », c'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Alice lorsqu'elle vit le corps défiguré de la jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge, étendu dans un wagon de marchandise .

- Des ouvriers l'on découvert à cinq heures du matin en vérifiant que le wagon ne servait pas de refuge à des sans-abris, les informa Carl Hickman en les rejoignant.

Alice se garda bien de lui tendre la main, devinant instinctivement qu'il ne lui serrerait pas. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'amabilité car une douceur identique à celle du commissaire mais plus secrète émanait de lui, disputant l'omniprésence d'une douleur physique cette fois-ci et particulièrement aiguë, à tel point que la jeune fille se demanda comment il faisait pour garder une telle indifférence alors qu'il aurait du hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Pouvait-on vraiment vivre avec cela, l'esprit constamment tourmenté par un million d'épines transperçant la main que vous aviez le plus l'habitude d'utiliser ? Le respect d'Alice pour l'enquêteur s'accrut d'un seul coup en même temps qu'elle s'efforçait de mettre de coté cette gène douloureuse qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Achevant de remballer son Scangen, Sebastian Berger vint les accueillir à son tour. Légèrement plus jeune que les deux autres, il paru immédiatement sympathique aux yeux de la jeune analyste à qui il souhaita sincèrement la bienvenue.

- Heureux de ne plus être le seul à bosser ! Plaisanta t-il en lui tendant une main rougie par le froid.

- Le seul à bosser ? Releva Hickman en levant un sourcil vers son collègue.

- Des suspects potentiels ? Demanda le commissaire en mettant fin à la plaisanterie.

Sebastian et Hickman redevinrent sérieux. Ce dernier dressa un topo de la situation.

- Non pas pour l'instant. La victime s'appelle Rosalie Nodelle et est étudiante à l'université catholique de Louvain-la-Neuve à 13 kilomètres d'ici. Sebastian a eu juste le temps de scanner le wagon et ses alentours avec le scangen avant que la police locale ne débarque. J'ai pu les convaincre d'attendre votre arrivée avant qu'ils n'emmènent le corps donc il doit sûrement rester des indices. Mais je doute que ce soit notre scène de crime.

- Comment ça ?

- La victime est pleine de sang comme les deux précédentes mais aucune trace de lutte sur les parois du wagon. Et il n'y a aucune traces de pas dans les environs, j'ai vérifié. A moins que notre tueur soit capable de se téléporter, je ne vois qu'une seule autre possibilité.

- Il s'est débarrassé du corps dans le wagon à partir d'une autre gare, acheva le commissaire. Alice, essaye de voir si tu peu relever des indices sur le corps avant que les légistes ne l'emmènent s'il te plaît.

- Le tueur est méthodique, remarqua Sebastian dans un soupir. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il nous laisserai quelque chose...

Sans plus de matériel que son simple sac de voyage, Alice entreprit de se mettre au travail. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle passait de l'autre coté de la bande de sécurité établie par la police locale et frappées des lettres : « CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS » sur fond jaune et la jeune femme tenta d'ignorer les regards appuyés des représentants de l'ordre autour d'elle, sans doute curieux de voir une si jeune analyste dans l'équipe de la CPI.

Un marche-pied rudimentaire avait été placé prés du wagon pour permettre aux enquêteurs et aux légistes d'accéder facilement à ce qu'ils supposaient être la scène de crime. Une fois dans l'obscurité inquiétante du fourgon d'acier, Alice fut saisie par l'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait tandis qu'une armada de mouches voletaient autour d'elle pour la saluer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se força néanmoins à observer avec attention la dépouille de l'étudiante. Sans son visage défiguré par ce qui semblait être des coups de poings, elle avait du être jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié du dos et ses jambes fines. Alice hésita un instant sur ce qu'il convenait pour elle de faire. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de récolter elle-même les échantillons à analyser. A présent elle allait s'occuper elle même de toutes les étapes aboutissant à la déduction à partir d'indices concrets et cette idée l'enthousiasmait.

- Je vais faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire, murmura t-elle à l'intention du corps. Et je te promet de mettre ton assassin sous les verrous !

Sur ce, Alice entreprit de récolter un échantillon de terre et de graviers sous les chaussures de la victimes avec un coton tige et fit de même sous ses ongles brisés. Humidifiant un autre coton-tige d'alcool, elle préleva également un échantillon microscopique et presque indétectable de sang sur son poignet qu'elle avait vu par chance au moment de se relever. Le tout fut emballé avec précaution dans un sac en plastique neuf normalement conçu pour emballer des sandwichs et rangé délicatement dans son sac. Elle finit juste à temps pour laisser les légistes embarquer le corps.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? S'enquit Hickman alors qu'elle les rejoignait près de la berline noire mise à disposition de la CPI.

Le commissaire s'était éloigné pour passer un coup de fil et Sebastian était occupé à brancher un ordinateur portable posé sur le toit de la voiture.

- Oui je pense. C'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien du tout.

Carl afficha un demi sourire satisfait alors que Louis les rejoignait.

- Bien, il est temps de dresser un topo de la situation, déclara t-il. Sebastian, tu as pu joindre Tommy et Eva ?

- Ils sont en ligne, répondit simplement l'Allemand qui se recula au moment où les deux autres agents de l'équipe apparaissaient sur l'écran.

Le commissaire Daniel, Alice et Hickman se rassemblèrent devant l'ordinateur.

- Hey ! Lança une jeune femme rousse qu'Alice n'avait jamais vu. Comment sa va en Belgique ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, grommela Sebastian en fourrant ses mains gelées dans les poches de sa veste.

- Du nouveau en Allemagne ? S'enquit le commissaire qui avait l'art de ne jamais s'éloigner du sujet principal.

C'est le dénommé Tommy qui répondit cette fois.

- On a interrogé la famille d'accueil de Diebold Waise et apparemment il n'ont plus eu de nouvelle du gamin depuis son départ à la fac un jour avant.

- Le médecin légiste disait qu'il était mort à peine quatre heures avant qu'on le découvre dans le parc, remarqua Hickman. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'on l'a séquestré quelque part pendant une journée et une nuit avant de le tuer tôt le matin, comme la première victime. Pourquoi attendre ?

- Le couple chez qui il habite avait déjà deux autres garçons et d'après eux, Diebold n'avait pas d'ennemi dans sa promo, les informa Eva. Il était inscrit en licence de physique et travaillait plutôt bien puisqu'il avait la moyenne dans toutes les matières sauf en anglais. Il ne faisait pas de sport.

- Il traînait peut-être avec des gars qui n'appartenaient pas à la fac ? Proposa Tommy.

- Cela ne nous mènera nul part, trancha le commissaire qui semblait réfléchir à la prochaine manœuvre. Il faut trouver un autre lien entre nos trois victimes au plus vite sinon nous en aurons bientôt une quatrième sur les bras.

A l'attitude d'Hickman, celui-ci semblait partager l'avis de son ami. Il était probable que Dorn lui même leur retire cette affaire si ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver des preuves concrètes qui les fassent avancer dans l'enquête et ce serait bien la première fois que l'équipe spéciale de la CPI essuierai un échec. Et Carl comme Alice sentaient bien que l'âge des victimes était en grande partie la cause d'une telle implication de la part du commissaire Français.

- Bien. On retourne à la Haye pour faire le point et analyser ce qu'on a rassemblé des trois scènes de crime. Eva, Tommy, rejoignez nous là-bas après être passés chez le légiste pour voir si il a des début de piste à nous proposer. Pour demain soir au plus tard, je veux des noms et des mobiles potentiels. Il est urgent de trouver la véritable scène de crime ici également. Peut être que ce qu'Alice et Sebastian ont récolté nous aidera.

Après s'être donnés rendez-vous à la Haye pour le lendemain matin, la connexion fut rompue et les quatre agents chargèrent leurs affaires dans le coffre de la Berline pour quitter la voie de chemin de fer belge. Avant de prendre la route, il fut convenu qu'ils passeraient s'acheter des sandwichs qu'ils mangeraient pendant le trajet et ce fut donc l'occasion pour Alice de découvrir l'ambiance chaleureuse des villes Belges où les étudiants semblaient représenter une grande partie de la population locale.

Il était plus de 15h lorsqu'ils prirent enfin la route et que le moteur puissant de la voiture de fonction se mua en un ronron apaisant. Sebastian ayant proposer de conduire pendant les premiers kilomètres, le commissaire Daniel passait des coups de fils sur le siège passager. Sur la banquette arrière à coté d'Alice, Hickman affichait son éternel expression renfermée en observant le paysage ce qui le faisait paraître constamment mal à l'aise. Il donna l'impression à la jeune analyste de lutter contre un mal inconnu qui revenait sans cesse à la charge sans jamais lui laisser une seule seconde de répit et elle avait du mal à ne pas ressentir physiquement son mal être par moment à cause de son don particulier. Pour éviter le phénomène, elle était obligée de se concentrer pour diriger son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre et finit par se focaliser sur le siège devant elle où se tenait Sebastian.

- Que sait on sur le premier meurtre, lui demanda t-elle après avoir croisé son regard dans le rétroviseur.

- On a trouvé le premier corps dans le Rhin, proche de la frontière Suisse, l'informa t-il. Il s'agissait d'un étudiant Italien venu passer un an dans une fac étrangère. Il était si mal en point qu'on a mit du temps à l'identifier, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été porté disparu alors que sa mort remontait à plusieurs jours. En interrogeant sa colocataire, on a découvert qu'il avait disparu exactement un jour et une nuit avant sa mort mais comme pour les deux autres victimes, impossible de déterminer l'endroit exact où il a été tué.

- Et le deuxième ?

- Le deuxième est légèrement plus âgé et a été découvert dans un parc en Allemagne. Comme pour les autres victimes, ce n'était apparemment pas la véritable scène de crime. On s'est seulement contenté de le déplacer ici. Ce qui est étrange c'est que, comme l'autre, il n'a pas était porté disparu par un de ses proches alors qu'il rentrait habituellement tous les soirs chez lui. J'espère que les nouvelles modifications que j'ai apporté au Scangen me permettront de repérer des traces de pas ou de pneu qui nous aiderons à savoir comment et par qui il a été transporté dans le parc.

Alice fit la grimace. Diebold Waise devait avoir atterri dans une famille d'accueil qui se souciait peu de son bien être du moment qu'il tournait bien. Elle connaissait relativement bien le principe à la différence qu'elle, elle avait pu rapidement trouver un logement seule pour ne plus dépendre de personne.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un tel appareil avant. C'est vous qui l'avez construit ?

- Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît j'ai l'impression d'avoir le même age qu'Hickman ! Plaisanta t-il alors qu'un grognement s'échappait du voisin d'Alice.

Cette dernière nota qu'il avait été assez prudent pour ne pas mentionner le commissaire, sans doute légèrement plus âgé qu'Hickman.

- C'est moi qui est créé le scangen d ! continua fièrement Sebastian sans lâcher la route des yeux. Dès qu'on arrive au bureau, tu aura le droit à une petite démonstration !

- Sebastian, c'est mauvais pour la santé de se vanter tout le temps, rétorqua Hickman d'un air las en reportant son attention sur le paysage.

- C'est vrai, renchérit le commissaire qui venait juste de raccrocher ce qui provoqua une moue boudeuse chez l'expert en informatique. Alice, dit moi plus tôt de quel genre de matériel tu aura besoin à notre arrivée pour analyser ce que tu as pu récolter sur notre troisième victime ?

Prise de court, Alice passa en revue ce qu'elle avait pu embarquer dans son sac : du sang, de la terre et sans doute des échantillons d'épiderme. Il lui faudrait un matériel varié et très coûteux.

- Et bien pour commencer il me faudrait un spectrophotomètre de masse ainsi qu'un analyseur à haute fréquence et d'un...

Le BIIIIIIP à présent familier du portable de Louis Daniel l'interrompit et il lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'excuse.

- Commissaire Daniel j'écoute...Ah Dorn ! Ça tombe bien je te passe Alice !

Alice fit les yeux ronds devant le regard amusé d'Hickman et de Sebastian tandis que le commissaire lui tendait l'appareil.

- C'est Dorn, de la CPI, se crut -il obligé de lui rappeler. Il demande la liste du matériel qu'il doit te faire livrer au bureau.

Alice connaissait très bien l'importance des fonctions de Michel Dorn et elle ne se sentait pas psychologiquement prête à faire sa liste de course à un haut juge de la cours pénale internationale spécialisé dans la résolution des crimes de guerre. Cependant, comme le commissaire lui tendait le combiné d'un air insistant et que ni Sebastian, ni Hickman ne semblaient près à le prendre à sa place, elle finit par plaquer l'appareil à son oreille d'un air hésitant qui fit même sourire le commissaire.

- Euh...Allô ? Bonjour Monsieur Dorn...Euh oui je vais bien merci...euh...et vous ?... C'est à dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses nécessaires et je comprendrai si...oui mais peut être que vous...Bien euh...donc il faudrait un spectrophotomètre de masse, un analyseur à haute fréquence avec son boîtier rotatif à pâles moyennes...euh oui c'est ça c'est en un seul mot ...avec « ph » pour photomètre monsieur...je disais donc...

Le commissaire Daniel adopta la méthode de Carl qui consistait à s'intéresser pleinement à la route pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Sebastian Berger pouffait à chaque fois qu'il entendait la jeune femme épeler un mot à Dorn, heureux de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle scientifique dans l'équipe.

Alice passa vingt bonnes minutes au téléphone, les cinq dernières à répéter ce qu'elle avait déjà dit mais à quelqu'un d'autre de plus connaisseur en la matière après que Dorn est littéralement abandonné l'idée de comprendre son charabia. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle raccrocha avec un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber sur le dossier en cuir de la banquette.

- C'est bon ! Soupira t-elle en rendant son téléphone au commissaire qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Il a compris quelque chose ? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Hickman ce qui fit repartir ses collègues dans un fou rire.

- Très drôle !

Alice croisa les bras au moment même où son estomac se mettait à gargouiller.

- Si on s'arrêtait pour manger un morceau ? Proposa Sebastian en avisant une station service. On est bientôt à la frontière.

Bonne idée, approuva Louis. Je reprendrai le volant ensuite pour que tu puisse souffler un peu.

Il était aux environs de 19h lorsqu'ils se remirent en route et la nuit avait déjà paré le ciel d'un manteau sombre et froid. Alice luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'ils écoutaient Sebastian parler des nouvelles fonctionnalités qu'il avait intégré au Scangen ainsi que de son futur projet qui consistait à créer un appareil de communication passe-partout spécial filature et indétectable même par les plus connaisseurs. La nuit noire engloutissait le paysage et masquait la lumière de la lune si bien que la seule portion de route visible était celle éclairée par les phares de la berline que le commissaire avait allumé une heure plus tôt.

- Il se fixerait de la même manière qu'une oreillette classique, expliquait Sebastian au commissaire. Seulement il permettrait à la fois de communiquer avec l'agent infiltré mais aussi de détecter toute sorte de chose comme le taux de radioactivité, la chaleur corporelle des personnes proches, le pouls...

- Intéressant, commentait poliment le commissaire dans un murmure.

Trois meurtres dans trois pays différents et aucune scène de crime. Le ou les tueurs se débrouillaient pour enlever les victimes un jour et une nuit plus tôt, certains que personnes ne signalerait leur disparition dans un délai aussi court. Pas pour eux en tout cas. Battus à mort mais pas tués tout de suite. Et on se débrouillait à chaque fois pour qu'ils soient découverts le plus loin possible de l'endroit de l'enlèvement. Un fleuve pour le premier, un wagon pour le troisième. Que venait faire le parc dans l'histoire ? Une simple erreur ?

Les paupières d'Alice devinrent bientôt trop lourdes pour qu'elle les maintienne plus longtemps ouvertes. La multiplicité des expériences de la journée et toutes les nouvelles rencontres qu'elle avait vécu en si peu de temps s'amassèrent sur ses épaules sans qu'elle ne puisse si dérober. Un frisson de fatigue la traversa et sa tête jusqu'ici appuyée contre le dossier de cuir dodelina pour finir sa course lente sur l'épaule gauche d'Hickman. Surpris, l'enquêteur ne chercha pas, néanmoins, à s'y soustraire et leva légèrement la main droite dans l'intention de rabattre sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant de la laisser retomber, inerte, sur le coté. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il souffrait le plus de son handicape.

Le commissaire Daniel glissa un regard dans le rétroviseur et sourit. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et en particulier pour leur nouvelle analyste. Mais elle ne serait rien en comparaison de la course contre la montre qui les attendait...


	3. Chapter 3: Nouveaux indices

**note de l'auteur:** encore merci Saphira pour tes gentils commentaires qui me font tout autant plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

L'enquête s'ouvre sous un jour nouveau pour nos enquêteurs de la CPI mais il semblerait qu'ils soient entrain de se jeter innocemment dans la gueule du loup...

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux indices**

- Tu as pris le temps de manger ?

- Euh je ne sais plus...pourquoi il est quelle heure ?

Les cheveux en bataille d'Alice et son air ensommeillé indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait passé une nuit entière au labo. Un des plus vaste qu'elle est jamais vu dans son début de carrière il fallait le préciser. La jeune scientifique n'avait jamais eu ni utilisé autant de matériel différent à elle seule. Elle doutait même que son ancien supérieur M. Grégois est jamais vu la moitié des appareils entreposés ici à son attention. Lorsqu'elle y était entrée pour la première fois la veille, elle avait eu envie de croire au père noël et il faut dire que le physique de Dorn, qu'elle avait failli serrer dans ses bras, se rapprochait beaucoup de la représentation personnelle qu'elle s'était faite du personnage.

- Il est 8h...du Samedi 20 Décembre ! Répondit Hickman qui se redressa de contre l'encadrement de la porte vitrée pour lui poser un croissant et un grand verre de chocolat chaud sur sa paillasse.

- Samedi 20 ?! Oulala mais je croyais qu'on était seulement le 19 !

- Oui, c'était vrai hier.

Alice se raidit et regarda l'inspecteur d'un air fausement sérieux.

- Hickman, c'est une conspiration. Le temps passe trop vite et pourtant mes machines marchent à plein régime !

- Tu devrais prendre une pause, lui conseilla t-il avec un tic caractéristique chez lui qui consistait à reculer légèrement la tête en levant le menton et les sourcils lorsqu'il parlait sérieusement.

- Tommy et Eva sont déjà rentrés d'Allemagne ?

- Depuis hier soir, oui. Ils sont rentrés chez eux pour prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

Alice leva le bras et colla son nez dessous. Sa va, elle pourrait se doucher plus tard.

- Et toi tu n'es pas rentré ?

- Non j'avais des...trucs importants à faire.

- Je vois, merci pour le petit déj' !

Alice s'assit sur son siège à roulette et trempa ses lèvres avec délice dans la boisson épaisse tandis que l'inspecteur faisait quelques pas dans le labo, manifestement impressionné par le nombre de machines de pointes dont la jeune femme savait se servir et qui emplissaient la salle d'un ronron apaisant.

- Des résultats pour les échantillons d'ADN ?

- Non malheureusement, le séquençage et la comparaison des génotypes avec la base de donnée de Sebastian nécessitent encore un peu de temps . Je peux quand même affirmer que l'ADN trouvé sous les ongles et dans la tache de sang de la troisième victime ne lui appartient pas. D'après la longueur approximative des télomères et la natures des chromosomes sexuels je peux déjà dire que c'est celui d'un garçon de son age. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrai vous intéresser !

- Attend qu'on soit tous là pour faire le point, on a débriefing dans cinq minutes avec Louis !

Carl Hickman la gratifia d'un sourire discret avant de la laisser finir son déjeuné. La sensation désagréable dans la main droite d'Alice cessa immédiatement après qu'il eu franchit le pas de la porte et, une fois de plus, elle se demanda comment l'inspecteur pouvait bien supporter une telle douleur tous les jours sans aucun répit. A sa place, Alice aurait sûrement trouvé un palliatif dans la drogue si les médicaments ordinaires n'avaient aucun effet. Elle était loin de connaître la vérité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Alice se tenait debout aux cotés de Sebastian devant la grande table de débriefing autour de laquelle l'équipe était réunie au complet. Les sensations qu'elle percevait de ses collègues étaient incroyablement variées et allaient du mal de tête douloureux de Tommy qui venait de laisser tomber un cachet dans un verre d'eau avec un pétillement caractéristique au commissaire Daniel qui avait eu, semblait-il, une nuit agitée bien que son visage de marbre concentré sur eux n'en laissa rien paraître. Seul Eva, assise au bout de la table ovale semblait être fraîche et dispo et leur souriait, encourageante. Alice se dit que l'avancée de l'enquête et la réussite de l'équipe face à la pression de Dorn reposait désormais sur Sebastian et elle même. Mais en sondant son collègue d'infortune, elle ne discerna aucune crainte, seulement de l'excitation bien que comme elle, il n'est pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- La nouvelle extension que j'avais installée dans le scangen m'a permise de détecter les traces de pneu d'une voiture pas banale pour quelqu'un qui voudrait rester discret...

D'une simple pression du pousse sur la télécommande qu'il tenait dans la main, Sebastian afficha la photo d'une magnifique voiture d'occasion couleur bordeaux sur l'écran derrière lui.

- Quoi ? Le tueur conduit une BMW ? S'étouffa Tommy.

- Et pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il s'agit d'un modèle qui ne se vend qu'entre particuliers depuis sa sortie du marché en 2004, renchérit Sebastian.

- Un numéro de plaque ? S'enquit le commissaire.

- Malheureusement non, j'interroge encore les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de l'autoroute Allemande en direction de la Belgique, je pense avoir bientôt un résultat mais regardez plutôt ça !

Une nouvelle pression et ce fut une photo rapprochée du sol qui apparut sur l'écran.

- J'ai isolé ce cliché à partir du mode rafale du scangen vous ne remarquez rien ?

- Ce sont les traces de pneu de ta voiture et alors ? Le pressa Tommy qui semblait perdre patience plus rapidement que les autres.

Sans se départir de son sourire satisfait, Sebastian effectua un zoom pour agrandir une zone derrière les deux marques.

- Un attelage pour fixer une caravane ? Devina Hickman debout contre le mur. Il a du heurter le sol quand la voiture à rouler trop rapidement sur une bosse.

- Et plus précisément un attelage de type col-de-signe démontable de série 7 que les propriétaires ont dû rajouter sur leur ancien modèle ne trouvant pas l'équivalent pour leur voiture.

- Ou volé, rectifia Eva.

- Peut être mais ce n'est malheureusement pas vérifiable à partir des clichés, concéda Sebastian.

- Bien, si l'on peut trouver les mêmes marques en Suisse et en Belgique cela prouvera que c'est notre homme, conclue le commissaire.

Sebastian éteignit le diaporama pour se laisser tomber sur un siège en métal devant Louis Daniel.

- Il faudrait déjà trouver les véritables scènes de crime pour les deux autres, soupira t-il.

- Je crois que je peut y remédier, répondit Alice qui capta immédiatement l'attention de l'équipe. Vous vous souvenez de l'échantillon de terre que j'avais récolté sous les chaussures de Rosalie Nodelle ?, Et bien il contient un fort pourcentage de carbone de 75% exactement ainsi que des traces d'oxygène et d'hydrogène, composants caractéristiques des mines de charbon. Il se trouve qu'il y en a justement une à 14 kilomètres de l'endroit où on a trouvé le wagon et devinez quoi ? La ligne de chemin de fer passe en plein milieu !

Les visages du commissaire et de Sebastian s'éclairèrent d'un seul coup. Toutefois, Alice ne leur laissa pas tout de suite le loisir de s'exprimer.

- C'est pas tout. J'ai appelé la morgue Suisse où repose la première victime et je leur ai demandé s'ils pouvaient m'envoyer une rapide analyse de l'eau qui imprégnait les vêtements et les poumons de notre étudiant Italien. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'on retrouve des micro-algues unicellulaires appelées diatomées dans tous les milieux aquatiques et qu'elles sont très sensibles aux conditions environnementales.

Un grognement de Tommy exprima le sentiment de tout le monde et Alice décida d'en venir au fait.

- Et bien la composition de l'eau est différente dans les deux cas. Celle qui imprègne la veste et le pantalon de la victime et qui était donc en contact avec le fleuve pendant tout le temps où le corps dérivait présente des espèces courantes de la famille des _Eunotiaceae_ et des _Naviculaceae_. En revanche, l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons contient des diatomées de la famille des _Hemiaulaceae_ uniquement, qui vivent essentiellement dans les points d'eau à faible remous et en présence d'un taux de pollution assez conséquent.

- Et... ? La pressa Tommy qu'Eva fusilla du regard.

- Euh...et bien je pense que de l'eau s'est engouffrée dans la gorge de la victime lorsqu'on a jeté son corps dans le fleuve mais qu'ensuite, comme les photos le prouvent, la bouche était émergée et empêchait une seconde infiltration. En revanche les vêtements eux, sont restés perpétuellement dans l'eau. On peut donc en déduire que des _Hemiaulaceae_ vivaient prés de l'endroit où il a été tué.

Alice prit la télécommande à un Sebastian surpris et afficha une simple page d'internet avant de se tourner vers le clavier d'ordinateur et d'afficher une carte de la Suisse.

- En contactant le Service industriel de Genève, j'ai pu isoler le seul endroit où l'on trouve ce type d'algue. Il est situé à 40 kilomètres en amont ce qui correspond avec la vitesse qu'à du acquérir le corps compte tenu de son poids et du débit du fleuve et aussi avec le temps pendant lequel on estime qu'il est resté dans l'eau.

Un silence général suivit sa déclaration. Le Commissaire eu une moue mélangeant satisfaction et respect tandis qu'Hickman se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leurs deux spécialistes venaient de leur faire faire un bon gigantesque dans l'enquête et ils avaient enfin du concret sur lequel travailler.

- Bon travail, les félicita le Commissaire Daniel.

- Avec Tommy on a recoupé les rapports des trois légistes, intervint Eva alors qu'Alice s'asseyait à son tour. Il se trouve qu'à part la manière particulièrement violente avec laquelle elles ont été tué, les victimes ont toutes un point en commun : la présence de marques de brûlures autour du coup.

- Comme celles laissées par des colliers électriques pour chien, acheva Tommy avec une grimace de dégoût.

Comme l'Irlandais n'avait pas une tête à s'occuper d'un chien, Alice se demanda comment il avait pu faire le rapprochement.

- Ils ont été torturés avant d'être tués, résuma Hickman chez qui toutes ses nouvelles informations faisaient naître un sentiment d'injustice et de colère.

- Manifestement, oui.

- Bien, conclue le Commissaire en mettant définitivement fin à la réunion. Eva et Sebastian, je veux que vous retourniez en Suisse pour examiner notre nouvelle scène de crime au plus vite. Tommy, Carl et Alice, vous irez examiner celle de Belgique. Tachez de trouver comment nos victimes ont bien pu rencontrer notre tueur, peut être à l'université ou dans un commerce ? Si nous arrivons à découvrir de quelle manière elles sont choisies, nous remonterons plus facilement à leur assassin.

L'équipe de la CPI se dispersa rapidement, animée par un même désir de conclure cette affaire avant que le tueur ne fasse d'autres victimes innocentes mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprises...

0ooo0ooo0

- Un camps de gens du voyage ?! S'exclama Alice en promenant son regard sur l'ancienne mine de charbon mangée par les herbes hautes qui avait du autrefois accueillir une bonne centaine de caravanes et de voitures.

- Ça en a tout l'air, répondit Tommy en donnant un coup de pied dans une boite de lait qui traînait par terre à coté d'un vieux pneu de remorque crevé.

Hickman et lui portaient des bonnets relativement similaires pour protéger leur tête du froid glacial qui régnait en ce milieu de Décembre. Celui de l'irlandais était noir tandis que son collègue en portait un vert sombre. Ils avaient également tous les deux revêtus des vêtements chauds : pour Tommy il s'agissait d'un blouson à capuche avec une doublure polaire portant l'inscription CPI dans le dos pour Hickman, c'était une doudoune verte sans manche avec de petites poches sur le devant. Alice quand à elle, était emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille tandis qu'un cache-oreille de la même couleur empêchait ses oreilles de finir de la même couleur glace-à-la-fraise que son nez.

Ils venaient tout trois d'arriver enfin sur ce qu'ils supposaient être le dernier lieu où s'était rendu la jeune Rosalie Nodelle pour finalement trouver un terrain vague désert. D'après le voisinage, les caravanes avaient quitté les lieux la veille ce qui était étrange car elles restaient plus longtemps d'habitude. « Le froid les a peut-être fait partir plus au Sud », avait supposé une vieille femme qui habitait juste derrière l'ancienne mine. Pour les trois enquêteurs, ils s'agissait d'un tout autre froid que celui qui gelait le sol sous leur pied et qui faisait naître des nuages de vapeur dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils parlaient. Le froid de la mort.

- Cela correspondrait avec l'attelage à caravane dont était équipée la voiture en Allemagne, remarqua Hickman d'un air sombre.

- Mais comment une fille qui a le profil de Rosalie peut elle traîner dans un endroit comme celui là ? Elle habitait dans le centre ville non ? Demanda Alice.

- Peut être qu'elle n'y est pas venue de son plein grès...répondit Tommy en haussant les épaules.

La sonnerie du portable d'Hickman les fit se retourner tous les deux.

- Hickman...Oui attend une seconde.

Du pouce gauche, Hickman chercha le bouton du haut parleur.

- Vas-y Sebastian, on vous écoute.

La voix de l'allemand leur parvint dans un grésillement.

- On a regardé plus attentivement les photos que contenait le dossier informatique du légiste qui s'est occupé du second corps et Eva a remarqué un truc.

- La victime du parc présente des éraflures conséquentes et des bleus au niveau du haut du dos et des coudes. Ça m'a fait penser à la manière qu'ont les Karatékas de se réceptionner sur les surfaces dures pour minimiser l'onde de choc, expliqua Eva. Les pratiquants font en sorte de ne toucher le sol qu'avec leurs épaules, leurs coudes et le plat des pieds lorsqu'ils sont projetés à terre.

- Il faisait donc du karaté mais cela ne nous avance pas à grand chose. La première victime n'était inscrite à aucune association sportive et je vois mal la troisième en pratiquer non plus, objecta Tommy.

- Oui mais si les deux autres étaient membres d'associations universitaires ? Le coupa Hickman. Ça pourrait être le lien entre les trois.

- A Orsay il n'y avait pas que des clubs sportifs, renchérit Alice. On trouvait aussi des groupes de passionnés de nature, d'autres de jeux vidéos...il suffisait simplement de s'inscrire à l'année pour une somme ridicule.

- Bien, tachez de voir du coté du dojo universitaire, conclue Hickman à l'intention d'Eva et de Sebastian. Nous, on file à l'université de Louvain-la-Neuve !

Alice échangea un regard ennuyé avec Tommy. Manifestement, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de retrouver l'ambiance universitaire, l'une parce qu'elle y avait déjà passé en son sens, trop d'années dans sa vie, l'autre parce qu'il y avait vécu de très mauvaises expériences tout simplement. Et alors qu'ils suivaient Hickman jusqu'à la voiture, les mains précautionneusement enfouies dans leurs poches, ils étaient loin de se douter que le mécanisme infernal d'un jeux monstrueux venait à peine de se remettre en marche...


	4. Chapter 4:Un verre de trop

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite mais j'avais vraiment envie de prendre mon temps pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! L'équipe de la CPI et sa nouvelle analyste va de surprise en surprise et déroule lentement le fil qui les conduira jusqu'à un homme horriblement intelligent. Mais quelle est son véritable but? Pour avoir un début de réponse, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire: lire ce chapitre...et celui qui va suivre!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4: Un verre de trop**

- Pourquoi voulez vous interroger ces étudiants? Nous sommes en pleine période d'examen, cela risque de les perturber plutôt qu'autre chose et je doute que l'un d'eux soit votre coupable, inspecteur !

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à insinuer une chose pareille madame, rectifia poliment Hickman. Seulement à moins que vous soyez capable de nous dire si Mlle Nodelle avait des activités en dehors de ses études et avec qui elle avait le plus souvent l'habitude de traîner, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous soit indispensable d'interroger un de ses camarades de groupe. Il faut que vous compreniez que nous parlons de la sécurité de vos autres étudiants et pas seulement du meurtre de Rosalie.

Ce dernier terme arracha un hoquet horrifié à la responsable de niveau qui plaqua une main sur sa poitrine par réflexe, comme pour empêcher son repas de midi de remonter dans sa gorge. Alice avait tout de suite détesté cette petite femme trapue et sur-maquillée qui parlait d'un ton au perché d'étudiants qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement. A ranger dans la même catégorie que son ancien supérieur au laboratoire, c'était le genre de femme à porter des jugements sur tout sans oser exprimer son opinion qu'en présence de subalternes, de celles qui se donnaient des airs de directeurs alors qu'en fait, elle faisait plus de paperasse en une seule journée qu'une secrétaire de banque. En fait, elle s'était mise à la haïr dès le moment où elle avait louché sur la main gantée de Carl alors qu'une vague de dégoût s'échappait de sa personne. Et si l'inspecteur l'avait remarqué, lui, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Alice et Tommy avait laissé marcher la femme devant avec Hickman, trop heureux tous les deux que l'Américain, armé d'une patience et d'une maîtrise de soi qui semblaient sans limite, se charge de la raisonner. Car pour le malheur de l'Irlandais et de la jeune analyste Française, aucun mandat ne pouvait autoriser un inspecteur à interroger un étudiant lorsqu'il dépendait de l'université et ils avaient conscience que le temps jouait contre eux. En effet, si l'on se basait sur le rythme adopté par le tueur pour les trois premières victimes, il était probable que quelqu'un d'autre disparaisse le soir même et même les logiciels les plus perfectionnés de Sebastian ne pouvait repérer, dans tous les pays de l'Europe à la fois, les enfants qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux .

Escortés par la responsable de niveau, les trois inspecteurs de la CPI arrivèrent enfin devant une des deux portes de la salle de TP où le groupe de Rosalie Nodelle venait juste de terminer un cours de chimie.

- C'est ici qu'à lieu leur dernier cours de l'après midi, les informa la femme d'une voix aigüe et désagréable. Entrez avec moi avant qu'ils ne rangent leurs affaires.

Tommy et Alice échangèrent un regard devant ce qui ressemblait à un ordre et cette dernière sourit en ressentant la légère envie de meurtre de son collègue.

L'atmosphère de la salle était étouffante et sentait un mélange d'éthanol et de de brûlé. Il y régnait un brouhaha de voix et de choc de verreries caractéristique de la fin des cours. Alice s'obligea à respirer profondément pour ne pas se sentir mal tant le chaos des émotions autour d'elle était étourdissant et, restant prudemment sur le bord de l'estrade, c'est à peine si elle entendit la responsable demander le silence.

- Écoutez moi s'il vous plaît ! Des inspecteurs européens aimeraient vous poser quelques questions rapides alors ayez l'amabilité de leur accorder un peu de votre temps pour...

Quelque chose attira soudain l'attention d'Alice. Une brusque décharge d'adrénaline à l'accent acre de la peur provenant du fond de la salle lui laissa juste le temps de se ruer vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et de se lancer sur les talons d'un jeune homme qui sorti en trombe de la porte du fond. Stupéfait de la rencontrer aussi vite sur son chemin, il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre ses jambes à son coup dans le sens inverse, poussant ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'interposer sur sa route.

- Hey ! Arrête toi ! Lui cria t-elle alors qu'elle se lançait à sa poursuite.

L'étudiant s'engouffra dans une cage d'escalier pour dévaler deux étages à cheval sur une rampe puis traversa tout un couloir désert au papier peint rose qui devait être l'institut des langues avant d'emprunter un autre escalier sur l'aile gauche du bâtiment jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déboucher à l'extérieur, la lourde porte vitrée se rabattit sur lui et le stoppa net, en plus de lui casser le nez au passage. Alice arriva, essoufflée, au moment où Tommy rouvrait le battant avec un sourire satisfait alors qu'Hickman et la responsable les rejoignaient en courant depuis le couloir principal .

- Du mal pour les longues distances ? Plaisanta Tommy à l'intention d'Alice qui reprenait son souffle en se tenant les hanches.

- C'est...pas...du jeu, souffla t-elle les joues rouges.

- Mon nez ! Vous avez cassé mon nez ! S'écria le fugitif alors qu'un filet de sang se frayait un passage en travers de ses doigts tandis qu'il se tenait le nez à deux mains.

- Tu n'avais cas pas t'enfuir comme ça, lui répondit Hickman comme si la réponse était tellement évidente qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine d'être posée.

- Comment t'as fait pour anticiper sa fuite ? s'étonna Tommy à l'attention d'Alice, se désintéressant complètement du garçon. Tu es sortie de la salle avant qu'il se lève !

C'est la responsable de niveau, encore plus rouge et essoufflée qu'Alice d'avoir légèrement « forcé l'allure » qui permit à la jeune analyste de remettre les explications métaphysiques à plus tard.

- Romain Conigan, vous allez bien mon garçon ?! Puis, à l'adresse de Tommy et d'Alice : Mais vous êtes des sauvages ! Nous sommes dans une école catholique ici ! De quel droit...

- Je pense qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin, la coupa calmement Hickman ce qui eu pour effet de la faire ressembler à une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu pense qu'il pourrait se vider de son sang par le nez ? Renchérit Alice sur un ton innocent.

- En Irlande j'en ai vu claquer pour moins que ça, répondit Tommy en se penchant pour examiner d'un air faussement critique le nez ensanglanté du pauvre garçon qui les regardait tour à tour avec des yeux horrifiés.

Manquant s'étouffer sur place, la femme finit par se précipiter dans le couloir en quête d'un téléphone pour prévenir une ambulance. A peine eut-elle disparu à l'angle que Tommy s'accroupit soudainement devant le garçon, le visage si prêt du sien qu'Alice sentit le frisson de l'étudiant la traverser comme si c'était elle.

- Maintenant dit nous ce que tu as à te reprocher pour courir comme ça !

- Je...je ne l'ai pas approchée je vous jure ! Et puis de toute manière ce ne serait-pas un crime non ? Bredouilla l'intéressé.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas là pour Rosalie ? Ce n'est pas son frère qui vous envoie ? Je sais que j'avais promis de plus l'approcher mais...mais je voulais simplement veiller sur elle vous savez. Jamais je ne lui aurai fait de mal !

Tommy et Hickman échangèrent un regard et Alice fut alors témoin d'un numéro de duettiste digne d'une pièce de théâtre mainte fois répétée.

- Exact, c'est son frère qui nous envoie, répondit-il d'une voix inquiétante tandis que, placé dans le dos du garçon, il en paraissait plus menaçant.

L'effet fut instantané chez l'étudiant dont Alice sentit l'angoisse et le doute monter en flèche.

- Il se demande où a bien pu passer sa sœur depuis avant-hier et ses soupçons se sont tout de suite portés sur toi...

- Non je...je n'y suis pour rien. Je la cherche moi aussi mais depuis la soirée elle ne répond plus à mes appels.

- Quelle soirée ? Questionna Hickman brusquement pour le secouer un peu.

- La soirée des asso' de Jeudi ! C'est ce...Jordan, le DJ qu'elle a rencontré dans son club d'échec qui l'avait invitée. Si vous devez questionner quelqu'un, allez le voir ! Il est de service à la boite Bacchus le week-end en deuxième partie de soirée.

Une grimace de dégoût avait remplacé la crainte sur le visage du jeune homme et Alice crut déceler chez lui une pointe d'amertume.

- Il sort avec elle ? Poussa plus loin Hickman.

- Tu étais en colère parce que s'était ta copine alors tu as décidé de te venger c'est ça ? Fit Tommy en sondant les pupilles agrandies par la surprise de l'étudiant qui se tenait toujours le nez.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Rosalie et moi ont a rompu la semaine dernière...à cause de son frère ! Mais ce Jordan -il avait presque craché le mot tellement l'homme le dégouttait- est beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle c'était pas...normal ! Et puis, la façon dont il l'a regarde tout le temps et la manière dont il lui parle ! Je vous répète que ce type est un psychopathe !

- Nous aurions besoin d'un échantillon de ta salive tu permets ? Intervint Alice qui sentait le retour imminent de la responsable escorté de l'infirmière.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle approcha le coton-tige, sans comprendre. Tommy se redressa.

- Vous...Vous n'êtes pas des hommes de main à son frère ? S'étonna t-il en les dévisageant une nouvelle fois.

- Franchement, soupira Hickman alors qu' Alice et Tommy filaient déjà. Est-ce qu'on à l'air d'être des hommes de main ?

Sur ces mots et sous le regard effaré du garçon, Hickman poussa la porte vitrée de l'épaule et suivit ses collègues.

OoOoOo

- Du nouveau en Suisse ?

- On a localisé un ancien terrain à caravane au bord du fleuve avec Eva, comme vous l'aviez prédit, les informa Sebastian dont la tête et celle de la jeune Italienne disputaient l'écran avec celle du commissaire qui suivait lui aussi la conversation depuis la Haye. A première vue, aucune trace de la BMW. Si notre tueur est retourné sur place, il se cache la journée.

- S'il suit la même logique que pour les trois premiers meurtres, il est sûrement reparti en même temps que les caravanes, raisonna Hickman. Si on arrive à localiser la voiture, on trouvera où il compte tuer de nouveau. Il a peut être même déjà enlevé sa prochaine victime...

Derrière Sebastian, Eva fit une moue préoccupée qui n'échappa pas à ses collègues.

- Qui a-t-il Eva ? S'enquit le commissaire.

- Et bien...on a aucun moyen de savoir si il n'enlève qu'une seule personne à chaque fois, remarqua t-elle. Et s'il séquestrait d'autres enfants quelque part, dont on aurait pas encore signalé la disparition ?

- Mouais, mais aucun logiciel ne peut surveiller les gosses à la place des parents, grommela Sebastian qui n'aimait pas particulièrement avouer que même les logiciels informatiques les plus perfectionnés avaient leurs limites.

- Surtout que jusqu'ici, il a choisi consciencieusement ses victimes, fit Tommy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en remontant les épaules pour garder le peu de chaleur que lui conférait son manteau. Un Italien venu étudier à des kilomètres de sa ville natale, un orphelin logeant dans une famille d'accueil...

L'humeur d'Alice s'assombrit à l'écoute des paroles de l'Irlandais. Oui, le tueur choisissait consciencieusement ses victimes. Lorsqu'on n'a pas de famille, aucun risque que quelqu'un se souci de votre disparition. C'est à peine si le quotidien des autres en serait bouleversé. Alice s'était souvent demandée, depuis l'enfance, si quelqu'un la regretterait le jour où elle mourrait. Si on l'a kidnappait, qui se soucierai de payer la rançon ? Tout au plus, la propriétaire de son studio universitaire irait-elle réclamer son loyer à quelqu'un d'autre. Personne n'avait jamais veillé tard en attendant son retour et personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de sa santé ou de ses études. Mais elle s'y était habituée depuis longtemps car il fallait se faire une raison. Cependant, elle avait découvert à ses dépends qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment accepter le silence omniprésent d'une vie sans amour.

La voix grave de Louis Daniel l'extirpa de sa rêverie.

- Un message de prévention diffusé dans tous les pays d'Europe risquerait de rendre notre tueur trop entreprenant, réfléchit le commissaire.

- Trop risqué, approuva Sebastian.

- Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons négliger la possibilité que le tueur se soit servit de la voiture pour nous entraîner sur une fausse piste, continua le commissaire. Ce Jordan Trap peut très bien être notre homme. Soyez prudents lorsque vous l'interpellerai on ne sais rien sur lui à part qu'il a sans doute tué trois jeunes gens à mains nues. J'ai demandé des renforts sur place vous n'aurez cas appeler pour qu'ils l'emmènent au poste.

Hickman et Tommy hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- Il y a peut être un moyen de savoir si les trois victimes se sont croisées lors du kidnapping, lâcha Alice.

- Comment ? Lui demanda Tommy, aussi surpris que les quatre autres .

- Commissaire, pouvez-vous aller voir si les analyses ADN sont terminées s'il vous plaît ? Si c'est le cas il devrait y avoir un voyant vert allumé sur l'écran.

- Bien sur attendez une seconde.

Louis disparu un instant de devant la webcam pour revenir deux minutes plus tard.

- Apparemment elles sont terminées. L'écran indique que l'échantillon ne correspond à aucune base de donnée européenne mais le nombre 0226 apparaît qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Le 02 correspond au sexe masculin et le 26 à l'age de la victime! lC'est bien ce que je pensais ! S'exclama Alice qui failli heurter le menton de Tommy en se redressant. Rosalie Nodelle a des morceaux de peau microscopiques de Diebold Waise sous les ongles !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle se serait battu avec lui ? S'exclama Hickman soufflé par l'information.

- C'est la seule explication plausible. Et comme je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils auraient pu se rencontrer avant leur kidnapping...

- Cela veut dire que le tueur les a poussé à s'affronter, finit Sebastian.

- Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, fit Tommy, l'air sombre alors qu'Eva acquiesçait en silence.

- Vous avez déjà eu à faire à lui ? S'étonna Alice.

- Non mais on a déjà été confronté à ce genre de tueurs, lui expliqua Hickman. Dans l'autre cas il s'agissait d'une bande de conducteurs de poids lourds qui enlevaient des couples et les obligeaient à s'affronter s'ils voulaient sauver leur enfants.

Alice écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle horreur existait.

- Mais quel serait son moyen de pression dans notre cas ? Souleva Eva. Les victimes sont trop jeunes pour avoir des enfants à protéger et ont a déjà vu qu'elles étaient loin de leur famille alors...

Ses collègues firent la moue. Encore un point de l'enquête qu'il leur faudrait éclaircir au plus vite pour mieux comprendre le mode de pensée du tueur.

- Au fait, à propos du DJ, j'ai lancé une recherche sur lui et devinez quoi ? Une semaine avant que l'on ne découvre la troisième victime, il a commandé un lot de 30 colliers à impulsion électrique pour chien dans une boutique animalière en ligne ! Les informa Sebastian.

- Une semaine ? Rosalie et son petit ami ont rompu à la même période ! Cela correspond donc à la première fois où il a établi le contact avec elle, se rappela Alice.

Les pièces du puzzle semblaient se mettre en place dans l'esprit des six enquêteurs. Peut-être n'y avait il aucun lien avec les gens du voyage après tout. Le tueur les avait sans doute utilisés pour lancer ses poursuivants sur une fausse piste et ainsi se réserver une longueur d'avance sur eux. Les traces de pneu de la voiture avaient-peut être été laissées en évidence intentionnellement mais pourquoi prendre autant de risque ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'action irréfléchie d'un homme qui ne pouvait contrôler ses pulsions. Et pourtant, le fait qu'il tue ses victimes à mains nues en était la preuve. Alice commençait à se rendre compte à quelle genre d'assassin ils avaient à faire et cette pensée lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Le tueur avait une intelligence méthodique et renfermait un incroyable déchaînement de violence. Comme l'avait répété avec insistance le petit-ami de Rosalie Nodelle, c'était un véritable psychopathe.

Il fut donc convenu que Tommy, Alice et Hickman interpelleraient le suspect numéro un le soir même à son lieu de travail tandis que Sebastian et Eva se rendraient en Allemagne le lendemain matin pour chercher une piste du coté du dojo universitaire. « Passez une bonne soirée ! » Ironisa Eva secondée par le sourire malicieux de Sebastian avant que la connexion ne coupe.

Au même moment, quelque part, dans la nuit noire, une jeune femme suppliait qu'on lui vienne en aide...

OoOoOo

- Une seule chambre ?! Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Je suis vraiment navrée Monsieur mais en période d'examens et avec la neige qui s'annonce, tous les étudiants préfèrent loger sur place plutôt que d'arriver en retard aux épreuves...

- Mais il ne peut pas rester qu'une seule chambre dans toute la ville si ?

Alice avait envie de sourire en voyant Tommy perdre son calme pour si peu. En effet il était amusant de constater que même l'Irlandais le plus blasé du monde pouvait être sur les nerfs au court d'une enquête et il y avait de quoi si l'on pensait que le tueur les menaient à la baguette depuis le début. La jeune femme se dit que ce soir, ils auraient grandement besoin du tact d'Hickman pour empêcher Tommy d'étrangler leur suspect sur place. Cependant, tout bien considéré, l'Américain ne semblait pas aussi décontracté qu'il en avait l'air et, sans doute en raison de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces derniers jours, sa main gantée le lançait furieusement. Si elle en avait eu la possibilité, Alice lui aurait volontiers proposé de partager son fardeau. Seulement, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, on ne l'avait dotée que d'un don de perception si bien qu'elle avait beau ressentir la souffrance des autres, impossible pour elle de les en soulager . Cela avait été plus facile lorsqu'elle habitait seule et qu'aucune sympathie particulière ne la liait à ses collègues de laboratoire. Mais à présent que l'enquête suivait son cours et que la jeune femme apprenait à connaître ses nouveaux équipiers de la CPI, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier d'avantage de jour en jour.

- Cependant, nous pouvons vous faire monter un sommier de la réserve si vous décidez tout de même de prendre cette chambre pour la nuit, tenta de négocier la réceptionniste.

On la prend merci, trancha Hickman en tendant sa carte bancaire de la main gauche tandis que Tommy râlait intérieurement ce qui déclencha un magnifique sourire colgate de la part de l'hôtesse.

Cette dernière leur donna les clefs et leur indiqua l'ascenseur. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse malgré l'agacement de l'Irlandais et elle avait l'avantage de comporter une douche et un bureau pour leur permettre d'attendre confortablement l'heure d'ouverture de la boite de nuit où travaillait leur suspect. Sans le montrer, Alice était toute excitée à l'idée de participer à sa première arrestation et se mit en tête de tout organiser dans les moindres détails.

- Ils vous faut d'autres vêtements, remarqua t-elle alors que Tommy étalait ses armes sur le bureau pour en faire l'inventaire et qu'Hickman se débarrassait de sa doudoune et de son gant gauche avec précaution.

- Pardon ? S'étonna t-il en lui glissant un regard étonné.

- Une fille en jean encore, ça peut aller, continua t-elle, plantée sur le seuil les mains sur les hanches. Mais on va en boite tout de même ! On ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui dans ce genre d'endroit ! Imaginez qu'un vigile nous arrête à l'entrée...

- On lui montrera nos badges de la CPI et le flingue, en général sa marche bien, répondit-Tommy le plus naturellement du monde .

Sans lâcher le regard de la jeune femme, Hickman eu un haussement de sourcil approbateur.

- On sera bien avancés si on se fait repérer à peine entrés ! Rétorqua Alice sans se démonter.

Hickman finit pas étendre ses affaires sur le lit et se retourner vers elle.

- A quoi pense-tu ?

Les sourcils d'Alice se froncèrent légèrement sur ses yeux bruns tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Attendez moi ici je reviens toute de suite.

Puis, sans laisser le temps aux deux autres d'ajouter quelque chose, Alice disparu dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revint le sourire aux lèvres en portant deux costumes dans les bras.

- Où est-ce que tu as été trouver ça ?! S'étonna Tommy qui remontait à présent son pistolet après l'avoir divisé en plusieurs pièces pour le nettoyer.

- Je crois que la réceptionniste est littéralement tombée sous le charme d'Hickman.

Ce dernier, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain pour se mettre un coup d'eau sur la figure et prendre les médicaments nécessaires à la gestion de sa blessure à la main haussa un sourcil pour signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que l'Irlandais et ce dernier soupira.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on doit lui dire merci.

- Attend d'essayer ta veste pour ça, lui conseilla Alice en lui tendant le costume noir et la chemise blanche qui allait avec. Elle était sûre de ses estimations pour les mensurations d'Hickman mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle a choisi le tien au hasard...

L'expression de Tommy se renferma en même temps que s'élargit le sourire d'Hickman qui examinait son costume avec intérêt. Même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de porter le costard cravate, l'américain devait avouer que l'idée d'Alice n'était pas si mauvaise. Plus ils se fondraient dans le décor plus ils avaient de chance de prendre l'homme par surprise et ce paramètre n'était pas négligeable dans une salle bondée plongée pour moitié dans l'obscurité et où il faudrait crier pour se faire entendre et faire constamment attention que personne ne le bouscule du coté droit. Il en avait d'avance mal à la tête.

Alice se retrancha dans la salle de bain pour les laisser se changer et lorsqu'elle en ressorti, ce n'était plus l'analyste ébouriffée en jean qui se tint devant ses deux collègues stupéfaits mais bien une ravissante jeune femme en robe bleue nuit et dos nu, les cheveux couleur jai coiffés en frange élégante sur le devant et retombant négligemment sur la nuque et une pointe de maquillage mettant en valeur ses yeux noisettes.

- Euh...ça ne fait pas trop ? Hasarda-t-elle devant le mutisme d'Hickman et Tommy.

- Où as-tu bien pu trouver cette robe ? Murmura enfin Tommy qui n'arriva pas, pour une fois, à cacher sa surprise.

- J'ai demandé à une étudiante qui loge deux chambres plus loin, répondit Alice qui se sentit rougir légèrement en captant l'effet qu'elle avait provoqué chez l'Irlandais.

- Tu es magnifique, commenta Hickman en affichant une expression sincère.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Et c'était vrai. Les deux inspecteurs avaient revêtus leur costume et le portaient à la perfection. Bien que les vestes et les chemises soient identiques, l'Irlandais et l'américain avaient des manières totalement différentes de les porter. Celle de Tommy, un peu trop courte au niveau des manches, était parfaitement boutonnée jusqu'en haut et le nœud de cravate bien ajusté tandis qu'Hickman préférait porter la chemise légèrement dégrafée au niveau du cou ce qui laissait apercevoir un bout de pendentif sous sa cravate négligemment desserrée. Alice se demanda d'ailleurs comment il s'était débrouillé pour faire le nœud d'une seule main mais elle se garda bien de lui faire part de ses interrogations.

- Il est bientôt minuit, déclara Hickaman, il faut y aller.

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main fébrile dans ses cheveux tandis que Tommy achevait de remonter son arme d'un geste sec et précis. L'inspecteur américain transféra son portable dans la poche de son costume et Alice nota qu'à la différence de son collègue, il ne prenait pas de pistolet. Elle ne su dire pourquoi une pointe d'inquiétude la traversa. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier que l'enquêteur avait une carrure dissuasive et que sans sa main blessée qu'il avait gardé cachée par un gant de cuir, il aurait sans doute été assez fort pour neutraliser la plupart des suspects à mains nues.

- Bon et bien...c'est partit pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Plaisanta t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'approche de l'action.

Ils savaient tous les trois que l'enquête et la vie d'autres innocents pouvait se jouer ce soir. Jordan Trap avait un lien direct avec les meurtres des trois étudiants dans trois pays différents puisqu'il s'était chargé d'acheter lui même les colliers électriques qui avaient servi à les torturer. Quel que soit son rôle exact dans l'affaire, il était l'unique clef qui leur permettrait de percer le mystère caché derrière ces trois crimes abominables et sans doute aussi de sauver d'autres innocents, enfermés quelque part avec des colliers de chien autour du cou. Lorsque Alice posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de leur chambre, toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

OoOoOo

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, la boite de nuit Bacchus située aux portes de la ville Belge était bondée de monde. Lorsqu'on les laissa entrer à minuit et demi, la musique était si forte qu'ils leur sembla sentir le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds et leur cœur battre aux rythme des basses dans leur poitrine. Alice eu le plus grand mal du monde à se focaliser sur Hickman et Tommy pour empêcher le tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions étrangères lui vriller le cerveau. C'était comme ci un millier d'âmes se bousculaient devant les portes de son esprits en hurlant sur des fréquences différentes et elle se rappela d'un coup pourquoi elle n'avait jamais affectionné ce genre de soirées.

« _Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait de rencontres aussi_, souffla la voix mesquine de sa conscience qu'elle repoussa au même titre que les autres. »

On leur indiqua que le DJ Jordan Trap serait en retard ce soir et qu'il n'arriverait sans doute que vers une heure et demi ce qui désespéra intérieurement Hickman. L'américain ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil dans tous les sens et, si Alice ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu penser qu'il s'assurait de ne pas être suivit.

- Détend-toi mon pote ! Lui cria Tommy dans l'oreille, tout sourire aux lèvres. Je te rappelle qu'il faut pas qu'on est l'air de flics. Avec ton air trop sérieux tu es grillé d'avance !

Hickman haussa les sourcils et soupira, mal à l'aise dans son costume moulant. Décidément, il détestait cet endroit. Tommy les poussa jusqu'au bar où il s'assit pour commander trois verres. Manifestement, il avait trouvé de quelle manière il allait passer le temps.

- Trois Smithwick s'il vous plait !

Le barman glissa un œil soupçonneux à Hickman dont le jeu de lumière sur son expression fatiguée le faisait passer pour un homme ayant un penchant pour la drogue.

- Une bière Irlandaise ? S'étonna Alice en prenant place sur un tabouret haut à coté de Tommy.

- Oui. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait vous éduquer un peu en matière d'alcool et tout ce qui vient d'Irlande est meilleur que le sirop au citron que vous avez le culot d'appeler apéro !

- Non mais écoute le se vanter, ricana Hickman assis de l'autre coté de Tommy.

Le barman déposa trois pintes de bière Irlandaise mousseuse devant eux et Alice regarda la mousse se rapprocher dangereusement du bord avec circonspection.

- Euh ...il n'y aurait pas une règle quelque part qui dit qu'un flic ne doit pas boire pendant son service ? Hasarda t-elle à l'intention d'Hickman alors qu'entre eux, Tommy buvait déjà la sienne cul-sec.

- Tu trouve qu'on ressemble à des flics ? Lui répondit-il en levant un sourcils.

Puis, comme pour lui donner l'exemple, il bu à son tour quelques gorgées avant de reposer la pinte devant lui et de lui lancer un regard ou perçait, chose rare chez lui, une pointe de malice. Tommy finit la sienne si vite qu'il s'étonna qu'elle n'ai pas encore commencé.

- T'aime pas ?

- C'est à dire que...je ne suis pas sûre de bien tenir l'alcool...

- Il y a qu'une manière de savoir, ironisa Hickman.

Comme de toute évidence, Tommy et lui s'étaient ligués contre elle, Alice finit par prendre une gorgée de la Smithwick avec précaution. Elle fut agréablement surprise par la légèreté de la mousse qui avait un goût de caramel brûlé et le liquide, bien que légèrement amer, était très rafraîchissant. Alors qu'elle reposait sa pinte tout sourire, Hickman désigna ses propres lèvres du doigt avec un rictus amusé pour lui signifier qu'il lui restait de la mousse autour de la bouche ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître et Tommy ricana. Jamais Alice ne s'était sentit aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

La jeune femme avait à peine finit son verre qu'Hickman hélait déjà le barman pour une seconde tournée ce qui étonna même Tommy.

- Et doucement mon vieux ! Faudrait quand même que t'es les yeux en face des trous pour passer les menottes à notre suspect !

L'américain ne releva pas et se contenta de commander trois Gordon Biersch qu'on leur servit dans de nouveaux verres portant la marque de la bière.

- Une Californienne ? Commenta Tommy en approchant ses lèvres de la boisson pour mieux en humer l'odeur particulière.

- Exactement, je refuse de laisser un Irlandais nous donner des leçons en terme d'alcool !

Alice les observait avec amusement, trouvant qu' ils se comportaient comme de vrais gamins. C'était à croire qu'ils étaient venus là pour le plaisir et la traque des tueurs étant devenu leur quotidien, ils semblaient apprécier cette détente bienvenue. Mais contrairement à ce que s'imaginait la jeune femme, les deux enquêteurs étaient loins d'avoir oublié le motif de leur venue et le sujet de conversation convergea bien vite sur ce qui les attendait.

- Vous pensez que c'est notre homme ? Leur demanda Tommy en reposant son deuxième verre aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait de jus de fruit.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alice. Peut être qu'il ne s'agit que d'un complice, quelqu'un dont on se serrait servit pour acheter les colliers avant de partir sans lui ? C'est étrange de faire aussi attention à ne pas laisser d'indices et en même temps, d'aller acheter 20 colliers pour chiens avec sa carte bleue...

Hickman fit une grimace et renversa la tête en arrière pour y verser le fond de sa bière. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements. Sans doute y avait-il déjà d'autres victimes quelques part, obligées à se battre les unes contre les autres comme dans un combat de gladiateurs, ou encore pire, des corps entrain de pourrir dans des endroits ou personne ne viendrait les trouver. Cette dernière pensée lui laissa un goût acre dans la gorge et il desserra légèrement sa cravate, transmettant un vague sentiment de malaise à la jeune analyste assise derrière Tommy.

Alice observait les étudiants et gens de tout age danser sur la piste, baignés par les lumières aveuglantes secondées de temps à autre par des jets de fumées spéciaux comme ceux que l'on trouvaient dans les cigarettes électroniques. Elle pouvait ressentir leur excitation et leur amusement aussi nettement que si ces sentiments lui appartenaient et pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui occupait son esprit en ce moment même. Tous semblaient proches les uns des autres, plus proches que certains membres d'une famille, amis ou amants, complices. Ils devaient passer plus d'heures ensemble en une journée d'étude que chez eux. Même un orphelin ou un étranger se faisait des amis à l'université.

- ça y est tu es déjà saoule ? Lui lança franchement Tommy, amusé par son air distrait tandis que les basses résonnaient avec force autour d'eux.

- On aurait du y penser plus tôt, répondit-elle, sur une tonalité normale si bien que son collègue du se pencher pour entendre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Alice se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour remettre sa frange indisciplinée en place.

- Si certains parents ne remarquent pas tout de suite la disparition de leurs enfants, les amis de tous les jours, eux, sont bien obligés de constater votre absence en cours !

Sans leur laisser le temps de méditer sur ses paroles, la jeune femme prit la Gordon Biersch qu'elle avait à peine commencée et entreprit de se mêler aux danseurs.

- Je vais voir une bonne fois pour toute si d'autres personnes ont disparues dans cette ville !

Tommy et Hickman la regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire bien qu'ils partagèrent tous deux à cet instant précis, un même pressentiment.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda l'américain en reposant son verre vide sur le comptoir et en refusant poliment d'un signe de tête l'invitation à danser d'une belle blonde légèrement plus jeune que lui.

- Une heure quarante-cinq, répondit Tommy en consultant sa montre. Notre DJ devrait déjà être là...

Mais ils avaient beau surveiller la cabine depuis laquelle les artistes du son se succédaient pour mettre l'ambiance et réchauffer la salle, aucun signe de Jordan Trap. A croire qu'il avait été prévenu de leur arrivée. Lorsque Hickman posa la question au bareman, l'homme lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.

- On a plus qu'à attendre sagement, conclue Tommy en soupirant. Le rat finira bien par sortir de son trou …

Pendant ce temps, Alice tentait de se fondre dans la masse des jeunes gens euphoriques. Un peu trop de monde à son goût dansait un verre d'alcool à la main- sans doute pour paraître plus cool?- mais elle décida tout de même d'échanger sa pinte un peu trop encombrante pour un cocktail qu'on lui proposa sur un plateau afin d'imiter les autres. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne des renseignements et il était clair à présent que ces gens qui se côtoyaient presque 7 jours sur 7 étaient leur seul chance d'obtenir des réponses. Sirotant son verre d'un air distrait, elle se mit en quête de quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aborder lorsqu'un homme, plus âgé qu'elle d'une poignée d'années lui proposa de danser. Comme elle ne ressenti aucune émotion négative émanent de lui, la jeune femme décida de tenter sa chance et accepta tout sourire.

- Avec plaisir !

Au moment où ils s'avancèrent sur la piste de dance, la musique changea est devint plus entraî chanteur au timbre groove entama les premiers couplets secondé par quelques notes de piano, vite rejoint par un orchestre tout entier.

_Know i've done wrong, left your heart torn, Is that what devils do ?_

Alice saisit la main que l'homme lui tendait et il l'entraina sur la piste.

- J'adore cette chanson ! Lui lança-t-elle par dessus la musique.

- Moi aussi, Répondit-il avant de la faire tourner sous son bras.

_I need to know now, know now , can you love me again ?_

- Je peut vous poser une question ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit-il galamment sans cesser de danser.

Alice sourit et s'accrocha à son épaule pour rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais savez vous si des étudiants ont disparus de façon inexpliquée ces derniers temps ?

A sa grande surprise, son cavalier fit une moue amusée.

- Pourquoi riez vous ?

- J'admire ta persévérance Alice.

Alice se raidit dans ses bras mais le calme olympien de l'homme la déstabilisa.

_I need to know now, know now , can you love me again ?_

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? S'enquit-elle en ralentissant la danse. Je ne me rappelle pas vous l'avoir donné.

- Oh, arrêtons ce petit jeu ma chère, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. Je connais ton nom comme vous connaissez le mien, nous sommes donc à égalité.

La stupeur faillit faire trébucher Alice qui chercha en vain Tommy et Hickman des yeux. Le calme perpétuel de l'homme qui lui tenait à présent les mains dans ce qui pouvait ressembler de loin à une simple danse déclencha sa panique.

- Je vois que le souvenir de mon seul nom te fait de l'effet, remarqua t-il alors qu'il vérifiait par dessus la foule que personne ne les regardaient.C'est bien.

- Comment pouvez vous... ?

- Je suis comme toi, ma chère. Tu devrait connaître mieux que personne ce don qui fait de nous des êtres supérieurs !

Une pointe de sarcasme surgit enfin de sa personne, immédiatement contrôlée.

- Lâchez moi ! Fit Alice en esquissant un geste pour se dégager.

Mais à peine une de ses mains était elle libre qu'un vertige violent la saisie faisant tournoyer le sol et le plafond autour d'elle si bien que Jordan du la rattraper fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- Je vois que la drogue que j'ai glissé dans ton verre commence déjà à faire effet, remarqua t-il satisfait.

- Qu'arrive t-il à ceux que vous enlevez ?

- Rien de particulièrement transcendant, lui répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une question si futile qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine d'être posée. Je les drogue, comme toi en ce moment. Ensuite lorsqu'ils perdent connaissance, je leur attache un collier électrique autour du coup et je les oblige à se battre. Si il ne veulent pas, je leur envoie une décharge. Bien sur, j'augmente la fréquence à chaque refus. En général, ils finissent tous par coopérer. Je n'ai eu à déplorer jusqu'ici qu'un seul petit accident...

Par accident, il devait entendre : mort par électrocution. Alice frissonna.

- Combien de victimes avait-vous déjà fait en réalité ? Combien d'autres enfants sont encore en vie ?

- Sept victimes pour l'instant, susurra t-il avec délectation. Trois autres attendent leur tour de jouer.

Alice avait du mal à présent à se concentrer sur ses paroles et ses mouvements se faisaient plus désordonnés. Comment avait elle pu être aussi inconsciente en prenant le verre sur le plateau ? Sans doute Jordan Trap guettait il ce moment depuis longtemps déjà. La drogue qu'elle avait ingéré était si dure que la jeune femme avait même du mal à ressentir la peur. Il fallait qu'elle alerte Tommy et Hickman avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse elle aussi comme tous les autres !

- Du calme trésor, lui susurra Jordan en la soutenant de moitié pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je veux juste que tu fasse passer un message.

La musique changea pour le son électro plus répétitif de « You make me » du groupe Avicii et de la fumée d'ambiance commença à sortir du plafond. Autour d'eux, les gens dansaient sans se douter de la gravité de la scène qui se jouait à quelques pas.

- Quel message ? Articula Alice laborieusement.

- Les autres n'étaient que des pions, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Ils ne servaient qu'à attirer votre attention sur la partie que je viens de lancer. Mon véritable but bien sur, et de faire tomber le roi. Et je compte sacrifier autant de pions que nécessaire pour cela.

Sur ces paroles, il la lâcha soudainement pour disparaître dans la foule. Alice failli perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse à un danseur à coté d'elle. Elle réussi à se redresser avant qu'il de se dégage à la vas vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les deux enquêteurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après deux minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, la jeune femme repéra le bar et les deux hommes en costume.

- Alice ?! Mais que … ?

Les jambes d'Alice se dérobèrent sous elle avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Hickman mais celui ci fut plus rapide et la rattrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Jordan...souffla t-elle en clignant des yeux pour tenter de clarifier sa vision.

Ce seul mot fit bondir Tommy sur ses jambes. Il lui suffit d'un échange rapide de regard avec son collègue pour foncer vers la porte arrière de la boite. Derrière la musique assourdissante, trois coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit. Tenant toujours une Alice titubante contre lui, Hickman vit revenir l'Irlandais bredouille une expression furieuse sur le visage.

- Il s'est tiré ! Avec sa BMW bordeaux ! File moi le portable !

Incapable de lâcher Alice, Hickman lui désigna sa poche de veste.

- Allô commissaire ,c'est Tommy ! Jordan Trap est bien notre homme et il s'en est prit à Alice avant de filer ! Il faut dire à Sebastian de pister la voiture à partir d'ici !...Non elle est avec nous. Apparemment il l'a drogué...A vos ordre commissaire.

- Alors ? S'enquit Hickman.

Tommy afficha un air sombre.

- Sebastian va pister la voiture pour déterminer sa prochaine destination. Un jet privé nous attendra à Anvers à la première heure demain. Il nous tiennent au courant.

La musique devenant soudain trop assourdissante pour les enquêteurs, Hickman ôta sa veste pour la jeter sur les épaules d'Alice et ils sortirent dans le froid intense de la nuit pour rejoindre leur hôtel. Le tueur venait d'engager une bataille perdue d'avance pour lui et il allait découvrir à ses dépends qu'on ne touchait jamais à un membre de l'équipe sans risquer sa vie.

OoOoOo

- Sept victimes et trois autres encore en vie, bredouilla Alice qui luttait pour rester éveillée alors qu'Hickman et Tommy l'avait hissée toute habillée sous la douche chaude.

Hickman avait tout de suite identifié les effets de la drogue qu'Alice avait ingéré : tremblements, incoordination, troubles du rythme cardiaque, dilatation des pupilles et nausées. Il s'agissait du LSD, plus connu sous le nom de « drogue des violeurs » et leur analyste semblait en avoir prit beaucoup trop. Si Jordan Trap n'avait pas voulu la tuer afin qu'elle porte son message, il n'était pas passé loin pour autant.

- Oui j'ai mis le commissaire au courant, lui répéta-t-il alors que, trempé lui aussi le long des bras et sur tout le devant de sa veste, il vérifiait régulièrement l'état de ses pupilles d'une simple pression du pousse gauche sous sa paupière.

- Je pense qu'on devrait la sécher maintenant avant qu'elle n'attrape la mort, suggéra Tommy qui avait, pour sa part, prit le temps d'enlever sa veste noire avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Alice fut sortie de la douche et recouverte d'une serviette chaude tandis que ses deux collègues dégoulinaient sur le tapis.

- Depuis le début, il...il...

- Elle a prit la dose..., commenta Tommy en se passant la main sur le crâne.

- Beaucoup trop, répondit Hickman le visage soucieux .

Si Tommy n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître un habitué des drogues dures, il n'en laissa rien paraître. La situation était déjà assez préoccupante pour cela. Le commissaire leur avait proposé d'envoyer une ambulance les chercher mais l'américain s'y était immédiatement opposé. « Ce dont elle a besoin c'est de calme et de temps pour retrouver ses esprits, pas de la lumière agressive d'un hôpital ni de d'avantage de substances dans le sang ! » Bien que dubitatif, Louis Daniel connaissait assez bien son ami pour lui faire confiance sur le sujet et avait consenti à le laisser s'occuper d'Alice cette nuit.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme », averti Hickman qui s'assura que Tommy gardait un œil sur la jeune femme pendant qu'il allait chercher des affaires sèches. Puis, d'une voix étouffée par le mur : « On se relaiera jusqu'au matin pour la garder éveillée. »

Il revint avec un tee-shirt à lui et le pantalon qu'Alice portait avant la soirée.

- C'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé, s'excusa t-il devant la jeune femme.

- M...merci je...je vais me changer toute seule, répondit-elle, secouée de tremblements.

Alice avait conscience de ce qui lui arrivait et c'était sans doute ce qui était le pire dans l'histoire. Elle savait que ce qu'elle voyait par moment étaient des illusions créées par la molécule qui interagissait avec les neurotransmetteurs de son système nerveux et que les objets autour d'elle ne se déplaçaient pas réellement en laissant une trace colorée derrière eux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'éclairage trop agressif et les sons trop intenses, tout comme il lui était impossible de marcher droit ou de réprimer les frissons violents qui la secouait de temps à autre. Et l'analyste savait que ces effets s'accentueraient au fil des heures. Même aligner deux pensées cohérentes lui était devenu difficile.

- Ok mais laisse la porte entrebâillée au cas où si tu as besoin d'aide, la pria Tommy d'un sourire compatissant.

Alice se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié et une colère sourde dirigée contre elle même monta en elle, sans doute alimentée par la drogue qui circulait dans son organisme. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Et une voix intérieure avait beau lui rappeler qu'en effet, elle était novice en la matière, la facilité avec laquelle Jordan Trap l'avait mise sous son emprise la révoltait. Quelle inspectrice de la CPI elle incarnait ! Tout juste bonne à rester enfermée dans un laboratoire. Elle n'était qu'un poids pour ses collègues et si elle n'avait pas été là, Tommy et Hickman aurait sans doute pu arrêter leur tueur. Mais à cause d'elle, voilà qu'il était encore en liberté et que d'autres innocents allaient mourir.

- Je ne suis qu'une imbécile ! Pesta t-elle à haute voix sans vraiment se rendre compte que les deux autres l'entendaient. Au lieu de partir danser alors que ce n'était pas le moment ! J'aurai d...j'aurai dû déceler le piège ! Comme ci je n'étais pas assez experte pour remarquer le chang...le changement de t..tinte de l'alcool en présence de...de...l'acide lysergique.

Alice mit trois longues et éprouvantes minutes à viser les jambes de son pantalon tout en essayant de garder l'équilibre. La salle de bain commençait à danser autour d'elle. Comme de très loin, elle entendit Tommy dire à Hickman qu'il allait passer un coup de fil à Sebastian et la porte claqua en résonnant mille fois dans son crâne. Lorsqu'elle sorti en titubant, l'américain l'attendait adossé contre le mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés et avait dû enlever sa veste trempée mais comme Alice portait à présent son seul tee-shirt de rechange, il avait été contraint de garder la chemise.

- Sa va ? S'enquit-il plus par principe qu'en s'attendant à une réponse positive de sa part.

Il savait très bien que les effets du LSD sur un organisme non habitué étaient particulièrement perturbants, bien pires que ceux de la morphine qu'il prenait à ses débuts dans l'équipe de la CPI.

- J'aurai dû le sentir arriver, lâcha Alice avec une moue dégoûtée, la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne connaissais pas son visage.

- Non mais j'aurai dû voir ce qu'il était vraiment, au f...fond de lui ! Insista t-elle en frappant son ventre du poing.

La poignée lui échappa soudain de la main et elle bascula en avant, retenue de justesse une fois de plus par Hickman .

- Doucement, c'est l'effet de la drogue c'est normal.

- Mais tu ne comprend pas ! S'entêta Alice en s'agrippant à sa chemise.

Hickman la fixait de ses yeux bruns sombres d'un air inquiet mais aucune pitié ne s'échappait de lui.

- Il est c...comme moi et il était au courant pour mon...don.

- Quel don ?

Tommy entra au même moment et s'arrêta sur le palier de la chambre en les regardant d'un air surpris, le téléphone qu'il venait de raccrocher dans la main.

- Celui qui me permet de ressentir les émotions des autres ! S'exclama Alice d'une voix soudain aiguë.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama l'Irlandais. Tu es...comment on appelle ce genre de personne déjà...

- Empathe, acheva Hickman.

Sans plus faire attention à la surprise que l'information avait provoquée chez les deux hommes, Alice continua à bredouiller.

- Mais il savait c...cacher ses pulsions ! Il...il l'a fait pour que je ne le démasque pas !

- C'est insensé ! Fit l'Irlandais. Alors c'est comme ça que tu as su ce matin pour le mec qui a prit la fuite ! Mais quelle probabilité y a t-il pour que deux empathes se croisent ?

Hickman ne répondit pas et Alice continuait à s'accrocher à son regard qui était la seule chose qui avait le mérite de rester fixe dans la pièce. Avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent à nouveau, Carl la soutint jusqu'au lit double où elle s'écroula.

- Hé ! Alice ! La pressa t-il en la secouant par l'épaule. Ne dors pas d'accord ?

Alice hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Il fut donc décidé qu'Hickman prendrait le premier tour de garde et Tommy le second. La nuit était déjà avancée et les étoiles hautes dans le ciel froid de Décembre. Clignant des paupières, le jeune femme tentait de garder les yeux ouverts en fixant le plafond et l'américain gardait le silence en la surveillant.

- C'était si facile pour lui, murmura t-elle enfin à la lumière feutrée de la lampe de chevet.

Hickman leva un sourcil et la laissa continuer.

- Des victimes innocentes qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. Il lui a suffit de me sourire et de me proposer de danser, il avait l'air si ...normal.

- Les tueurs sont souvent comme ça, répondit-il sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller Tommy qui rattrapait ses heures de sommeil perdues, un verre d'aspirine vide à coté du matelas.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les yeux embués d'Alice et lorsqu'il y fit attention, il fut si troublé qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

- J'ai eu si peur...avoua Alice sans plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes silencieuses. Si peur de disparaître comme les autres, que mon existence soit balayée aussi simplement. C'est...c'est terrible d'avoir conscience que personne...personne ne remarquera que vous n'êtes plus...

Sa voie s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Assis le dos contre le sommier, Hickman chercha longtemps quoi faire pour la rassurer et finit par lui poser sa main valide sur les cheveux. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la jeune femme, encore sous l'emprise du LSD, se tourne sur le coté pour enserrer sa taille. La présence de l'inspecteur fut si apaisante pour Alice qu'elle se sentit partir. Entendant sa respiration devenir régulière, Hickman s'alarma.

- Alice ! Murmura t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hmm ?

- Ne dort pas maintenant, la drogue ne s'est pas encore dissipée.

- Hickman ?

- Hmm ?

- Ça t'ennuierai de...de prendre un médicament pour ta douleur à la m..main ?

Surpris, Hickman chercha mécaniquement des yeux sa veste dans la poche de laquelle il rangeait toujours ses comprimés pour les cas où la douleur était insupportable.

- Non pourquoi ? Tu peut ressentir ma... ?

- Oui.

Ruminant l'information, l'américain rejeta la tête en arrière pour avaler deux pilules sans eau. L'effet fut quasi-instantané et à peine une minute plus tard, les doigts d'Alice crispés sur sa chemise se relâchèrent et son souffle se fit plus paisible.

- Alice ?

Mais le sommeil avait littéralement engloutis la jeune femme. Hickman soupira et cala sa tête contre le mur. Le jour se lèverait dans deux heures, aussi décida t-il de dormir un peu lui aussi pour reprendre des forces avant la chasse à l'homme qui les attendait.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5: Échec et mat

**Chapitre 5 : Échec et mat**

- J'ai repéré sa voiture sur l'E19 en direction de Paris, criait Sebastian derrière le vrombissement assourdissant des pales de l'hélicoptère.

- Il veut qu'on le suive, il ne se soucie pas de se cacher, lui répondit le commissaire en reportant ses yeux bleus sur le ciel dégagé.

- Ça à toujours été le cas, il cherche à attirer notre attention sur lui depuis le début. Il a enlevé et tué des enfants de pays différents simplement pour se mesurer à nous et à personne d'autre, déclara Hickman. . Ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir c'est pourquoi ?

- Une ancienne connaissance à vous, commissaire ? Hasarda Eva qui était assise en face de Tommy.

- Non je ne pense pas.

Alice écoutait la conversation sans vraiment y faire attention. Assise près du hublot à coté de Sebastian qui avait un ordinateur portable affichant une carte satellite sur les genoux, elle préférait regarder passer les nuages, mal à l'aise dans le gilet par-balle frappé des initiales CPI qu'on lui avait donné. La jeune femme s'était réveillée à l'aube avec un mal de tête indescriptible sans aucun souvenir de ce qui avait suivit la fuite de Jordan Trap à la boite Bacchus. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ingéré du LSD ni comment elle avait finit blottie contre Hickman revêtue de son tee-shirt et d'un pantalon et elle préférait ne pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire aux deux inspecteurs sous l'emprise de la drogue. Depuis le réveil, elle avait prit soin de les éviter par honte et elle osait à peine leur adresser la parole. L'américain l'avait tout de même prévenue qu'elle risquerait de ressentir des effets secondaires divers dans les deux prochains jours à cause de la dose particulièrement élevée de drogue qu'elle avait bu à son insu aussi la jeune analyste ne s'étonna t-elle pas de distinguer des points bleutés dans le ciel rose.

- Il est revenu sur sa dernière scène de crime parce qu'il savait qu'on commencerait par là..., réfléchit Tommy.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, rappelez vous ce qu'il a dit à Alice, approuva Louis Daniel.

Les paroles de Jordan Trap étaient bien les seules dont Alice se souvenait parfaitement : «_ Les autres n'étaient que des pions. Ils ne servaient qu'à attirer votre attention sur la partie que je viens de lancer. Mon véritable but bien sur, et de faire tomber le roi. Et je compte sacrifier autant de pions que nécessaire pour cela. _» Alice frissonna et elle ne sut si cela était du à la peur ou encore à un effet secondaire du LSD. Jusqu'ici enquêter sur le terrain avait été une véritable partie de plaisir pour la jeune analyste. Chercher des indices et remonter une piste était excitant et vraiment différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire au laboratoire d'Orsay. Elle aimait l'aspect concret de son nouveau travail, le fait que grâce à elle, des innocents puissent-être sauvés et des tueurs mis derrière les barreaux. Elle avait tour à tour endossé les rôles de spécialiste scientifique sur les scènes de crimes, d'analyste en laboratoire et d'enquêtrice sur le terrain et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé vie plus passionnante que celle que le commissaire lui avait offert. Seulement elle se rendait compte à présent qu'un paramètre lui avait échappé, le revers de la médaille en quelque sorte. Il ne s'agissait plus d'expériences sans conséquences et on ne se mesurait plus contre le temps ni l'argent. Les véritables ennemis à présent étaient bel et bien des monstres, des tueurs comme elle en avait entendu parler dans les journaux et qui profiteraient de la moindre erreur de leur part pour se glisser dans les mailles du filet de la justice. Et Alice l'avait appris à ses dépend en étant confrontée directement à leur homme, glissée malgré elle dans la peau de ces victimes qu'elle cherchait tant à aider. Son regard se durcit tandis que le puissant appareil tournait en direction du sud et que la ville entière de Paris s'étalait soudain sous ses yeux. Elle savait à présent qui était Jordan Trap. Et, s'il se ventait tant la veille d'avoir le même don qu'elle, elle lui montrerait qu'elle s'en servait mieux que lui. Comment pouvait-on torturer ainsi des gens innocents alors qu'on était capable de ressentir physiquement leur souffrance ? Fallait-il être fou ?

- Il croit jouer une partie d'échec, dit-elle alors que le bruit du moteur avait remplacé leur voix depuis quelques minutes déjà. D'ailleurs il était inscrit dans un club d'échec avec Rosalie Nodelle et je pense que c'était une coïncidence. Elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et sa situation familiale a décidé Jordan Trap à franchir une troisième fois le pas.

Le commissaire la regarda pensivement en se frottant le menton, les deux coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Manifestement, il en été arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Il a parlé d'un roi, continua Alice. Et comme on sait qu'il croit disputer une partie contre nous, alors cela exclu d'office Eva et moi qui sommes des femmes.

- Il est probable qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le connaisse, ajouta Hickman. Ce type est malade au point de vouloir se mesurer à plus fort que lui. Le commissaire est notre chef d'équipe et par conséquent, il peut très bien le considérer d'office comme le roi.

- Et nous, nous sommes les gentils pions à sacrifier ? Railla Tommy qui montait et remontait son arme, signe qu'il brûlait de passer à l'action.

- Aucun de nous ne sera sacrifié, assura le commissaire d'un air sombre. N'oublions pas qu'il détient toujours trois personnes. Sebastian où est-il à présent ?

L'allemand jeta un coup d'oeil sur le déplacement du point vert clignotant qui parcourait la vue satellite de Paris depuis déjà une heure. Au même moment, le point cessa de bouger sur la rive gauche de la Seine, à un kilomètre de la tour Eiffel.

- On dirait qu'il est descendu de voiture, les informa t-il. Il est au Nord, à l'angle de l'Avenue Briancourt et de La Neuve, sur le bord de la Seine.

- Mais il n'y a rien là bas ! S'étonna Alice qui, pour une fois, connaissait leur destination.

- Rien à part l'entrée des fameux égouts de Paris..., répondit Sebastian qui chargeait déjà un plan détaillé de la partie visitable des sous-sols de la capitale. J'espère pour nous qu'il ne sortira pas des itinéraires de touristes parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de cartes de l'endroit...

- On dirait que notre homme a choisi le plateau de jeu, remarqua Hickman . D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est là que s'achèvera la partie.

Un nouveau frisson traversa Alice tandis qu'Eva et Tommy échangeaient un regard résigné. Toute l'équipe était déterminée à en finir ce soir.

- Bien, ça va être à nous de jouer maintenant, déclara le Commissaire d'un ton calme qui contrastait avec la situation tandis que leur hélicoptère amorçait la descente. D'après Sebastian, notre homme est de nationalité Française ce qui veut dire que je serai le seul à pouvoir tirer sur lui. Quelque soit la situation, essayez d'attendre qu'Alice ou moi soyons dans les parages compris ?

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience à Alice pour convaincre le commissaire de la laisser participer. Selon elle, le fait qu'elle partage son don d'empathie avec le tueur était un atout qui pourrait se révéler utile. Ajouter à ça le fait qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipe et qu'elle brûlait d'envie de participer à l'arrestation de l'homme qui l'avait droguée et Louis Daniel fut bien obligé de capituler. Quand à Alice, elle était déterminée à les aider et à ne plus représenter un poids pour ses collègues. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas uniquement douée en laboratoire.

- Tenez, fit Sebastian en distribuant à chacun une oreillette minuscule. Je les ai améliorées pour qu'elles indiquent votre position sur ma carte mais aussi la chaleur corporelle dégagée par les personnes proches et votre rythme cardiaque. Elles sont étanches et contiennent un compteur geiger qui vous indiquera si le taux de radioactivité ambiant dépasse la limite supportable pour l'organisme.

- On se croirait dans James Bond...commenta Hickman qui essayait tant bien que mal de fixer la sienne sur son oreille gauche.

- Doucement ce n'est pas un jouet d'accord ? Préféra préciser Sebastian qui semblait tenir à ses nouveaux gadgets comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Une fois qu'ils seront fixés sur vos oreilles, je vous conseille de ne plus y toucher ok ?

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Alice remarqua qu'ils avaient tous le visage sérieux et déterminé. Était-ce toujours le cas avant une intervention armée ? Jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de chose et elle doutait de savoir se servir d'une arme bien que Tommy lui ai passé une des siennes, un pistolet de petit calibre facile à glisser dans une chaussure et qui ne servirait qu'en dernier recours.

- Nous allons quadriller les recherches. Tommy et Eva, vous entrerez rue Gavroche à l'Ouest, Alice et Hickman, vous prendrez avenue Haubert au Nord tandis que Sebastian et moi même nous entrerons par la même entrée que notre homme. Soyez prudents et n'oubliez pas que notre priorité absolue est de secourir les trois enfants restant.

- Et s'il nous tend un piège ? S'enquit Tommy.

- C'est sûrement le cas, assura Hickman d'un ton neutre.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, trancha le commissaire la mâchoire crispée. Mais nous sommes six et lui est tout seul.

- Les six meilleurs, renchérit Sebastian en fixant un mini-écran sur son poignet pour pouvoir tous les guider une fois dans les sous-terrains.

Pour une fois, personne ne le reprit.

OoOoOo

Carl Hickman avançait silencieusement de biais, l'arme tenue du poing gauche et braquée devant lui tandis qu'Alice tenait la lampe torche. Le bruit de leur souffle faisait mille fois échos sur les parois suintantes des tunnels et Alice remerciait le ciel que quelque part, Sebastian les repérait sur un plan à chaque instant.

- R.A.S de notre coté pour l'instant, fit la voix de Tommy dans leurs oreillettes.

Ils progressaient avec précaution dans l'obscurité, balayant chaque tunnel du faisceau blafard de leur lampe et convergent tous vers un même point. De cette façon, le tueur ne pouvait leur échapper. Soudain, un petit éclat sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux les alerta.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota Alice en s'avançant pour mieux voir.

Hickman l'arrêta d'un geste et lui désigna le sol inondé devant leurs pieds.

- Un collier électrique activé, répondit-il. Si tu marche dans l'eau, s'en est finit.

Alice déglutit en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient évité et suivit son collègue dans un autre tunnel.

- Attention où vous mettez les pieds, murmura l'américain à l'adresse des quatre autres. Il a disposé des colliers dans l'eau pour nous électrocuter.

- On dirait qu'il balise notre chemin, remarqua Eva. Il veut qu'on passe par des tunnels particuliers...

- Tout ça fait partie de sa mise en scène. Je parie qu'il était déjà venu ici pour installer ces pièges, remarqua Tommy qui parlait tout bas pendant qu'il avançait dos à dos avec Eva.

Soudain, un hurlement terrifiant retenti dans les tunnels, les faisant tous sursauter. Un cri de douleur qui se répercuta longtemps sur les murs suintants et oppressants autour d'eux, diminuant progressivement pour ne devenir plus qu'un murmure. Alice se figea sur place tandis que Hickman faisait volte face pour scruter les ténèbres derrière eux. Dans le silence qui suivit, leur souffle s'accéléra.

- C'était quoi ça ? Grogna Tommy dans l'oreillette.

- Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna le commissaire Daniel qui gardait son sang froid.

- C'était un cri d'enfant, signala Hickman, une main sur l'oreille et les yeux rivés sur le tunnel qui leur faisait face.

Un nouveau cri retenti, plus proche cette fois, suivit de trois coups de feu. La voix soudain essoufflée de Tommy les alerta.

- J'ai perdu Eva ! Je répète, Eva n'est plus derrière moi ! Cet enfoiré... !

- Le signal de son oreillette indique qu'elle se déplace vers l'Ouest! Informa Sebastian qui s'était manifestement mis à courir lui aussi. Tommy tu es le plus proche, il faut que tu prenne la prochaine sur ta droite !

Près d'Alice, une vague d'inquiétude et d'adrénaline traversa Hickman avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux à courir dans la direction indiquée par Sebastian. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait cinquante mètres que l'analyste fut traversée par une douleur fulgurante qui la fit mettre un genoux à terre, le souffle coupé et les deux mains sur la gorge. Hickman eu juste le temps d'entendre sa collègue tomber avant qu'un nouveau cri strident retentissent dans le tunnel. L'américain revint immédiatement sur ses pas mais la jeune femme se relevait déjà et, en un seul regard, il comprit.

- Il est entrain de torturer les enfants avec ses colliers ! Cria t-il alors que l'écho d'une souffrance sans nom retentissait encore dans leurs oreilles.

- S'il touche à un seul cheveux d'Eva..., gronda Tommy dont la respiration rapide indiquait qu'il courrait.

La voix du commissaire, qui courrait lui aussi avec Sebastian quelques tunnels plus loin les rappela à l'ordre.

- Ne tirez sur lui qu'en dernière nécessité, il est sur le territoire Français !

- Alice, Hickman, prenez à gauche ! Indiqua Sebastian à ses collègues.

Alice fut impressionnée qu'il puisse à la fois suivre le rythme et garder un œil sur leur position. Mais à peine Hickman et elle bifurquaient-ils sur la gauche qu'ils durent s'arrêter net devant un mur percé par un tuyau dont le diamètre devait être d'à peine 65 cm.

- Sebastian il n'y a pas d'issue par ici, grogna Hickman qui voyait le temps leur filer entre les doigts sans rien pouvoir faire que d'attendre les indications de l'Allemand.

- C'est impossible, l'émetteur indique qu'Eva devrait se trouver juste en face de vous.

- Mais il y a un mur en face ! Et un tunnel minuscule !

Profitant que Sebastian reconsidère le plan qu'il avait devant les yeux, Alice s'accroupit devant le trou et balaya les ténèbres de sa lampe torche. Son souffle tiède produisait des nuages de vapeur dans l'air glacé alors qu'elle scrutait avec attention l'obstacle qui se dressait devant eux. Par delà le tunnel suintant dans lequel résonnait un goutte à goutte régulier, la jeune femme cru déceler une lumière.

- Il y a un passage au fond qui donne sur un autre tunnel, indiqua-t-elle en se retournant vers Hickman.

Pas besoin de scruter ses yeux bleus pour deviner qu'il s'opposait déjà à l'idée qui germait dans son esprit.

- Sebastian...commença-t-il la main sur l'oreillette.

Mais Alice enlevait déjà son gilet par-balle trop encombrant pour s'accroupir devant le trou.

- Il y a bien une autre possibilité mais ça va vous faire faire un détour.

- On a pas le temps pour un détour, s'opposa Alice qui répondait d'avantage au regard de l'Américain qu'à Sebastian. Si on arrive trop tard...

Malgré l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre, Alice s'engouffra dans l'étroit boyau sans plus faire attention aux protestations silencieuses de l'inspecteur. Incapable de la suivre, Hickman regarda la jeune fille disparaître en serrant la cross de son arme dans sa main gauche, puis, reprenant soudainement ses esprits, fit demi-tour pour courir dans l'autre sens.

- Dit moi par où il faut que je passe Sebastian, dépêche toi !

OoOoOo

Soudain seule dans le noir complet, Alice s'arrêta un instant pour dresser l'oreille et faire taire ses battements de cœur frénétiques. Sebastian devait se demander ce qui lui arrivait en voyant son cardiogramme monter en flèche mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses doutes et ses hésitations : au bout du conduit, des enfants allaient bientôt mourir et peut être même Eva si l'équipe n'arrivait pas à temps sur place. Et toute cette souffrance pour le plaisir d'un homme monstrueux : Jordan Trap. Contrainte de progresser à plat ventre dans le boyau étroit, Alice rassembla tout son courage pour se faufiler plus avant. Dans son oreille, ses collègues opéraient le silence radio. Nul doute que s'il s'était emparé d'Eva, Trap pouvait suivre leurs échanges.

Comment faire pour le localiser ? Suivre les cris des enfants ou le GPS de l'oreillette du sergent Vittoria n'était pas la bonne solution et la jeune analyste le savait. Si Jordan torturait ces enfants en ce moment même s'était tout simplement pour les attirer, elle et l'équipe de la CPI sur ses talons. Pour que ce jeu auquel il croit jouer puisse se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu. Il fallait trouver un paramètre que Jordan Trap n'avait pas prit en considération lorsqu'il préparait ses crimes. L'esprit scientifique d'Alice marcha à plein régime en quête de ce facteur aléatoire qui serait la clé pour vaincre un tel monstre tandis qu'elle rampait sur le fond humide du tuyau. C'est alors qu'elle le trouva. Oui, il existait bien quelque chose que Trap n'avait pas pu prévoir dans son plan pour anéantir la nouvelle équipe de la CPI, et ce quelque chose c'était elle. Certes, il avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'il savait tout sur elle en lui racontant qu'il était au courant pour son don mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais Jordan n'aurait pu prévoir que le commissaire Daniel l'embaucherait après son deuxième meurtre. Elle était donc un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier mortel avait lequel il avait du s'accommoder à la vas-vite et c'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi de la droguer elle plutôt qu'un autre. Car il aurait très bien pu glisser du poison dans le verre de Tommy ou Hickman à la boite Bacchus, son message n'était qu'un prétexte. Non, en réalité il avait voulu lui faire peur à elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne viendrait pas perturber son jeu auquel il tenait tant. Et lorsqu'on voulait faire peur à quelqu'un, c'était généralement parce qu'on en avait peur nous même.

Alice sourit dans le noir alors que ses doigts hésitants trouvaient soudain le vide de la sortie. Tentant de faire le silence dans son esprit, elle se concentra sur ses perceptions pour sonder l'espace autour d'elle. Par delà le conduit où elle se trouvait, Alice ressenti le fourmillement caractéristique de la peur, une peur qui ne semblait pas appartenir à Eva Vittoria mais à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je crois avoir localisé un enfant, chuchota t-elle, une main sur l'oreillette.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, certaine que Sebastian s'occuperait de la localiser sur son écran. Scrutant les ténèbres du mieux qu'elle pu, la jeune femme vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un tunnel plus large, sur la rive de ce qui ressemblait à un réservoir d'eau souterrain. Le clapotis régulier de l'eau sombre sur le béton s'ajoutait à l'atmosphère glauque qui régnait sur les lieux.

Avançant avec précaution dans l'obscurité, Alice ne sentit pas l'homme s'approcher d'elle dans son dos...

OoOoOo

_La main surgit de l'obscurité avec une rapidité stupéfiante pour se plaquer sur la bouche d'Alice. La jeune femme hurla de frayeur mais son cri fut littéralement englouti par les ténèbres tendit que la pression se faisait plus forte sur son visage, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Ses yeux brins agrandis par la terreur cherchaient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher mais les ombres avaient mangé la lumière et la terre étouffait les bruits. Seul demeura un instant son souffle paniqué mêlé à la respiration rauque de son agresseur qui la tenait fermement. _

_- Tss personne ne t'entendra crier ici petite fouineuse, chuchota Jordan Trap à son oreille alors qu'une vague d'agacement achevait de le traverser, dressant les cheveux d'Alice sur sa nuque._

_Soudain une faible lumière s'alluma devant elle éclairant les murs humides et oppressant autour d'eux. C'est là qu'elle la vit. Gisant à même le sol inconsciente, Eva Vittoria . _

Prise d'un élan de panique, Alice ne comprit pas comment l'homme avait pu passer encore une fois au travers de ses perceptions. Incapable de laisser un son s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle entendit, impuissante, la voix de Sebastian grésiller dans son oreille.

- On a l'enfant ! Il est vivant ! Mais...Alice ?

- Que ce passe t-il ? Voulu savoir le commissaire.

- Son cœur bat comme si elle courait un marathon, répondit l'allemand.

- Elle s'est faite prendre ! Jura Hickman.

- Alice est-ce que...

Jordan arracha d'un geste rageur le petit appareil de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour le briser dans son poing. Deux secondes plus tard, il approchait un morceau de tissu humide de sa bouche et la jeune analyste reconnu avec horreur l'odeur de l'éthanol. Il avait du endormir Eva de la même façon et dieu sait ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec elles. Alice se débattit avec rage et réussi à planter ses ongles dans le bras de Jordan qui grogna de douleur avant de l'envoyer s'étaler sur le sol humide du tunnel, un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Alice s'effondra sur le ventre, à bout de souffle et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Jordan qui s'avançait vers elle, menaçant, elle le surprit entrain de parler un main sur l'oreille. Sans doute s'était il approprié l'oreillette d'Eva.

- J'ai pris la Dame et un pion, susurra t-il à l'adresse des autres membres de la CPI. De toute évidence, vous avez aussi pris une de mes pièces.

Jordan parlait avec lenteur et délectation, comme si la situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Pendant qu'il faisait les comptes de son propre jeu, Alice le vit sortir une minuscule télécommande dont le voyant rouge sur un des cotés indiquait qu'elle était connectée avec un autre appareil. L'analyste comprit les intentions de l'homme une seconde trop tard.

- Lâchez l'enfant ! Hurla t-elle à plein poumon dans le couloir.

Mais un cri de surprise et de douleur lui répondit. Celui de Sebastian. Jordan venait d'envoyer une décharge dans le collier de l'enfant que le commissaire et l'expert en informatique venait de trouver et de toute évidence, l'Allemand venait de s'électrocuter avec lui.

- Espèce de...gronda Alice qui en oublia d'un coup sa propre peur tant elle craignait pour son ami.

Au même moment, l'ombre de Tommy vêtu de noir de pied en cape se glissa derrière Jordan, à l'angle du tunnel. Alice se mordit la lèvre. Même si l'Irlandais croyait être invisible derrière le tueur, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était capable. Alors que Jordan lui souriait d'un air de défit en ôtant sa main de l'oreillette pour s'emparer de l'arme qu'il avait à la ceinture, Alice vit Tommy lever lentement la sienne en direction de la tête du tueur. Cette fois, elle capta immédiatement la décharge d'adrénaline de Jordan avant qu'il ne se retourne d'un bloc pour tirer sur Tommy et l'analyste réagit au quart de tour. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur Trap.

Deux détonations retentirent alors qu'Alice roulait au sol avec l'homme et elle ne pu connaître le résultat de ce tir croisé si ce n'est qu'elle aperçu Tommy tomber à terre et que Jordan hurlait de rage près d'elle alors qu'une onde de douleur le traversait, onde qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Alice et Jordan roulèrent sur la rive, l'un essayant d'étrangler la jeune femme, l'autre se débattant pour lui échapper. Soudain le bitume humide disparu sous eux et ils tombèrent dans le réservoir d'eau.

Le tapage qui régnait dans le tunnel une seconde plus tôt laissa tout à coup place au silence. Entraînée malgré elle au fond de l'eau noire par Jordan, Alice vit la lumière blafarde de la rive s'éloigner et cru distinguer des silhouettes s'y mouvoir. Comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer la bouche avant le grand saut, Alice avala de l'eau en quantité tandis qu'elle battait frénétiquement des bras et des jambes pour se dégager du piège. Les mains qui la traînaient vers le fond se détachèrent et elle nagea aussi vite qu'elle pu vers la surface. Mais à peine sa tête avait-elle émergé et l'air recommencé à affluer dans ses voies respiratoires que Jordan réapparu derrière elle pour lui appuyer le visage dans l'eau à deux mains. Paniquée et émergeant à l'air libre par intermittence, Alice entendait à peine ses vociférations.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pion ! Un sale pion qui croit pouvoir me cacher le roi ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais tous vous tuer !

Une première détonation mit fin à la pression exercée sur la tête de la jeune femme. Une seconde stoppa net son discours. Une balle logée entre les deux yeux, Jordan Trap posa une dernière fois son regard étonné sur Alice avant de sombrer dans une eau noire d'encre. Étourdie et à bout de souffle, Alice leva les yeux pour voir le commissaire et Hickman debout sur la rive chacun d'un coté opposé, leur arme braquée vers l'endroit où avait disparu le tueur. Ils affichaient tous deux un visage sans expression, juste un air froid et déterminé ce qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune analyste qui s'empressa de regagner la rive en grelottant.

- Ainsi disparu le tueur d'enfant d'Europe. Ainsi prirent fin les joutes mortelles d'un jeu diabolique.

OoOoOo

- Vous êtes absolument certains que la piqûre est nécessaire ? grogna Hickman pour la seconde fois tandis que l'ambulancier le sommait de rester tranquille, la manche gauche relevée jusqu'au coude.

- Oui, permettez moi de vous rappeler que vos équipes de décontamination ont détecté des traces de cyanure et de monoxyde de carbone dans certains tunnels, sûrement à cause d'anciennes canalisations qui ont explosées. Il est primordial que nous déterminions si vous avez été empoisonnés durant le temps que vous avez passé là-dessous.

- Sauf votre respect monsieur, l'interrompit Alice qui, allongée de moitié sur un brancard et enroulée dans une couverture chaude, regardait la seringue que l'on approchait de sa peau avec la même crainte que l'américain, si nous avions inhalé du mercure nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Et aucun de nous ne présente de trace de céphalée, de vertige ou de nausées caractéristiques d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone...

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et planta sans ménagement la seringue dans le bras de la jeune femme devant l'air amusé d'Hickman qui en oublia un instant sa propre piqûre. L'ambulancier se chargea de lui rappeler d'un seul geste qui lui arracha une grimace.

- Je tient à vous prévenir que vous risquez de trouver des traces de morphine et d'oxycodone dans mon sang, fit Hickman en glissant un regard légèrement embêté à l'homme en blouse blanche qui passait déjà un échantillon d'hémoglobine dans sa machine.

Ce dernier lui rendit un regard mi-étonné mi-méfiant et Alice ne pu s'empêcher d'être intriguée elle aussi tandis qu'elle tenait sa compresse.

- J'ai une ordonnance pour ça, ajouta Hickman d'un air agacé ce qui rappela à Alice qu'elle aussi ne devait pas avoir des analyses très nettes après les événements de ces derniers jours.

- Euh...et moi je dois encore avoir des traces de LSD dans l'organisme, glissa t-elle à l'infirmière qui failli trébucher sur le trépied du brancard sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle et l'ambulancier se retournèrent pour la regarder avec circonspection.

- Ba quoi ?! S'offusqua Alice. Vous n'avez jamais été en boite ?

Derrière eux, Hickman laissa échapper un rire.

- Comment vont le pion et le fou ? Lança Eva en les rejoignant.

L'italienne avait repris connaissance au moment où Tommy et leur tueur avaient échangé les premiers coups de feu et depuis, elle se maudissait d'avoir tout raté et de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement. Mais cela n'avait pas empêcher son sourire rassurant de réapparaître sur son visage, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Tommy et Sebastian étaient désormais hors de danger. L'équipe de la CPI avait trouvé un prospectus dans le tunnel où s'était déroulé la confrontation. Il indiquait à quelle pièce du jeu correspondait chaque enquêteur dans la tête malade de Jordan Trap : Tommy le Cavalier, Sebastian un pion, Hickman le Fou, Eva la Dame et le commissaire Daniel la Tour. Le nom d'Alice avait été gribouillé à la vas-vite à coté de celui de Sebastian. Mais aucune trace du roi.

- Arrête de nous appeler comme ça, ça donne la chaire de poule, grimaça Alice qui descendit de son brancard, agacée de rester assise sans rien faire. Comment va Tommy ? Et Sebastian ?

L'inquiétude de leur jeune analyste pour les deux hommes fit sourire encore la sergente Italienne. Ils devaient beaucoup à Alice aujourd'hui et chacun d'eux en était conscient, sauf peut être la principale intéressée.

- Ils vont bien, les rassura t-elle d'une voix apaisante. La balle a transpercé l'épaule de Tommy mais il dit qu'il en a vu d'autre. Il va devoir garder le bras immobilisé pendant deux mois mais à part ça, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Alice gardait ses yeux bruns noisette rivés sur l'italienne, et ses paroles la rassuraient grandement. Roulant à terre avec Jordan dans le tunnel sombre, elle avait bien cru voir Tommy mourir sous ses yeux. A coté d'elle, Hickman fit une moue préoccupée. C'était Alice qu'il avait bien cru perdre dans les sous-sols, et la panique qu'il avait éprouvée à ce moment là le surprenait encore. Il s'était d'avantage attaché à la jeune femme qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et cela le décontenançait un peu, lui qui avait l'habitude de rester solitaire et qui avait intégré le fait qu'il serait désormais considéré comme infirme à cause de sa blessure à la main. En y repensant, jamais Alice ne l'avait questionné sur le sujet et le fait qu'elle puisse partager sa douleur ce soir là à l'hôtel...

- Quand à Sebastian, il reste sonné il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits et arrêter de trembler toute les cinq minutes mais les médecins disent que c'est normal après s'être reçu une telle décharge. On a eu aussi de la chance que l'enfant s'en sorte.

Alice soupira, ce « jeu » dans lequel les avait entraîné Jordan Trap avait été une véritable épreuve pour tout le monde. Ils avaient finit par retrouver les deux autres enfants dans le coffre de la BMW que Jordan avait piégé d'une bombe sous le capot. Mais l'équipe de déminage s'en était occupé avec succès et en ce moment même, le corps du monstre Européen était repêché au fin fond de la citerne souterraine.

- C'est bon, vos analyses sont...correctes, les interrompit l'ambulancier. Vous pouvez y aller.

- C 'est pas trop tôt, râla Hickman en remettant sa manche en place. Qui invite à dîner ce soir ?

Alice et Eva sourirent, la journée mouvementée leur avait aussi donné faim.

- Le commissaire, répondit Eva. Il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

OoOoOo

Les premiers flocons de Décembre firent leur apparition ce soir là, la veille de Noël. Dehors, les passants bien couverts marchaient avec précaution sur les trottoirs verglacés en jetant des coups d'oeil amusés aux enfants qui se lançaient déjà des boules de neiges modelées avec la fine poudreuse qui couvrait les par-choc des voitures. La fontaine de la place où était installé le restaurant Twee Heeren s'était transformée en une patinoire improvisée pour les plus casse-coups et les parents tenant des poussettes ou tirant la luge de leur jeunes enfants riaient en souvenir de leur propre jeunesse. Bien au chaud derrière la vitre du restaurant dans lequel régnait une joyeuse ambiance de noël, Alice les regardait avec nostalgie.

- Voila l'apéritif qui arrive, annonça Tommy qui remerciait le serveur.

- Portons un toast à cette enquête qui se termine bien, déclara le commissaire en levant son verre, imité par les autres. Sebastian, tes nouvelles oreillettes nous ont été d'un grand recours, bravo. Je voudrais aussi te remercier, Alice. Tu as fait du bon travail pour ta première enquête à nos cotés et je tien à ce que tu saches que je suis fier de toi.

Gênée, Alice se mit à rougir.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, fit-elle timidement.

- Tu m'a sauvé la vie, renchérit Tommy en la regardant sérieusement. Sans toi on aurait dû m'enlever la balle du front au lieu de l'ôter de mon épaule.

- Sans compter que tu as retrouvé un des enfants que Jordan avait abandonné dans les égouts de Paris, renchérit Sebastian en hochant la tête.

Pendant qu'il parlait le commissaire fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir un objet plat légèrement en relief aux initiales de la CPI.

- J'aurais voulu te le donner avant mais il n'était pas encore finit, s'excusa t-il devant Alice. Voila ton insigne. Tu fait officiellement partie de l'équipe à présent.

- De la famille ! Ajouta Eva qui lui passa le bras autour du coup avec affection. Félicitation !

L'émotion bloqua la voix d'Alice dans sa gorge. Voila que pour la première fois, on l'incluait dans une famille. Certes, ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite durant toute ces années à vivoter toute seule mais cela s'en rapprochait grandement. Jamais elle ne s'était autant rapprocher d'autres personnes autant que pendant cette semaine à enquêter avec l'équipe du commissaire Louis Daniel et malgré toute les émotions et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Le temps où elle passait ses journées entières enfermée au laboratoire sous le joug de M. Grégois était désormais bel et bien révolu. Alice leur sourit, touchée, serrant son insigne dans sa main avec reconnaissance .

- Ce n'est pas tout. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu suivra des cours de self-défense avec Eva et Tommy a même proposé de t'apprendre à te servir d'un revolver, l'informa le commissaire.

Tommy lui sourit d'un air fier.

- Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Les quatre hommes montrèrent des expressions un peu gênées tandis qu'Eva laissait échapper un rire communicatif. Le serveur leur amena les plats.

- Bon et bien, c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai la dalle ! S'exclama Tommy en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Toujours d'une grande subtilité celui là, railla Hickman en levant les sourcils.

- J'espère que vous aimez tous les bières allemandes ! Renchérit Sebastian, j'en ai commandé pour tout le monde !

- Chouette, se réjouit Eva en lui lançant un coup de coude taquin, je ne savais pas que tu picolais mon cher Sebastian !

L'allemand se renfrogna et même le commissaire rit de bon cœur. Alice sourit en savourant ce moment de bonheur qu'elle avait cru ne jamais avoir. Un tapotement sur son épaule la sortit de ses rêveries tandis que le serveur se penchait discrètement vers son oreille.

- Euh..mademoiselle, l'homme qui était assis à la table derrière vous m'a demander de vous remettre ceci en partant.

Sur ces mots, il déposa une serviette en papier devant elle avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Étonnée, Alice baissa les yeux sur l'inscription soignée qui y était gravée au stylo et son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup, laissant place à un visage blême.

_« Enfin une adversaire à ma mesure. _

_A notre prochaine partie chère sœur ! _

_Ton frère, Jordan Trap Lidelsen »_

- Que ce passe t-il ? S'enquit le commissaire qui ne la voyait pas participer à la fête.

- Il est revenu, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Qui ? Demanda Hickman soudain soucieux.

- Jordan Trap. Il est vivant.

THE END


End file.
